The Discord Trilogy : Book One : Wingclan Returns
by Phoenix Blast
Summary: Chaospaw has always wondered why he had to be Different , till a he learns about a Mysterious Prophecy that Flips his world Upside down . Now he must now struggle to find the clans a new home with His Archenemy , The family that Hates him , the leader that wished he was never born , and a winged she-cat no other clan cat knows about Yet (Contains a little Romance) LionblazexOc
1. Prologue

Prologue

(Jayfeather's POV )

**"The clans will face Destruction by the Claws of the Sun , but the fate is not sealed for the Savior is a Phoenix that arrives on the Wings of Chaos , but tread Light and fear All for the Savior may make all Life Fall"**

Jayfeather's eyes shot open as the Prophecy echoed multiple times before he finally gave up on trying to sleep. Instead he though of his brother. Lionblaze had fallen in love with a Kittypet ,then with a lack of judgement got her pregnant, sealing the fate of She-cat and Lionblaze . But the amazing thing wasn't that his brother had made the dumbest mistake of his life but the product of it , the she-cat now know as Silverash had given birth,

To a little Tom with wings , that she quickly named the kit Chaoskit after the Chaos she had caused.

Never in his life had Jayfeather ever heard of a cat with wings making the kit Rarer then a blue moon.

He could only hope that the kit wouldn't suffer from his brothers mistake ...

(None's POV)

Marching nervously outside of the nursery Apolloleaf had begun moving towards the entrance, when a tail stopped him in his tracks glaring back at cat connected to the tail

" Daggerheart will you stop doing that!" Apolloleaf meowed angrily towards the dark grey Tom.

Grinning happily Daggerheart grabbed his best friends tail and pulled him back away from the entrance. "Sorry but I can't allow you to do that you heard what Cherryrain said, unless you want to hang from a tree by your ..." .his sentence ended abruptly when Apolloleaf's tail was shoved into his mouth

"I heard what she said." He muttered then he continued "But what if something happened w-w-what if something is happening right n-now and Electricheart needs me." He said beginning to panic as he opened and closed his wings slowly.

Rolling his eyes Daggerheart put his tail on his friends shoulder "Nothings wrong with her and even if there was what could you do run around screaming while Cherryrain glares at you." He said raising his tail from Apolloleaf's shoulder

Sighing inwardly Apolloleaf nodded slowly "I guess your right Dagger I just can't help ..." He was cut off for the second time but this time by a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat "Apolloleaf, Daggerheart there you are come quick the kits are here" Ashsong's musical voice called out to them as she ran back towards the nursery.

Daggerheart giggled stupidly as he swayed back and forth " Man Ashsong is sooo pretty." He said as Apolloleaf dragged him by his tail into the nursery

Apolloleaf looked down at his friend "Your wing are dirty and Ashsong is waiting inside." He said causing Daggerheart to look down at himself.

"Mouse dung if she asks for me say something mysterious like I'm speaking to ancestors or something like that," Not even waiting for the response he ran towards the stream.

Apolloleaf paused outside of the nursery breathed then continued forward.

^-W-^

" Congratulations Apolloleaf a little Tom and a beautiful She-kit ." Cherryrain purred as she sat the little tom against Electricheart's belly

Grinning happily Apolloleaf lied behind his mate wrapping his wing around her a deep purr rumbling in his Chest "They're beautiful, Love what should we name them."

Looking back at her mate Eletricheart pointed her tail to the she-kit " We should call her Phoenixkit after our old leader Phoenixstar. " then raising her tail and she pointed to the small Tom " And how about Foxkit for his long, bushy tail."

"Beautiful names my dear , such beautiful names ..."


	2. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

Wingclan

Leader:

Silverstar - Silver Tom with grey eyes and wings

Deputy:

Leafstep - Brown Tabby she-cat with Amber eyes , black wings

Warriors:

Angelblast - White she-cat with green eyes , white wings

Daggerheart - Dark grey Tom with a Black strike down his back and emerald green eyes , Black wings (Has a long scar across his face)

(Apprentice : Clawpaw)

Spiderpelt - Light grey Tom with long legs with black paws and blue eyes, Black wings.

(Apprentice : Featherpaw)

Nightfall - Black she-cat with Grey eyes and a grey paws, Grey wings

Amberstrike - Pale sand colored Tom with Amber eyes , White wings.

(Apprentice : Skypaw)

Talonshift - Golden Tom with Emerald green eyes and White paws , White Wings

Crowclaw - Black Tom with ginger paws and Amber eyes ( Has extremely long claws)

Apolloleaf - Ginger Tom with Green eyes, has white paws and white stripes along his spine , White wings

Moonfrost - Silver Tom with white paws and green eyes, White wings

Ashsong - Tortoiseshell and black she-cat with purple eyes, Black wings

Medicine Cat :

Cherryrain - Grey she-cat with pink eyes , White wings.

(Apprentice : Leappaw)

Apprentices :

Skypaw - White Tom with Sky blue eyes, White wings

Clawpaw - Sand-colored Tom with green eyes, Black wings

Featherpaw - Fluffy white she-cat with grey eyes, Grey wings

Leappaw - Dark brown Tom with Amber eyes, Light brown wings

Queens :

Eletricheart - White she-cat with light golden spots and gold eyes , Golden wings

(Mother of Apolloleaf's kits Phoenixkit & Foxkit)

Nightfall - Black she-cat with Grey eyes and a grey paws, Grey wings (

Mother of Talonshift's kits Lionkit , Icekit, and Littlekit)

Silentstorm - Dark grey she-cat with black spots along his back and yellow eyes, Black wings

(Mother of Spiderpelt's kits. Stormkit & Fallenkit)

Kits :

Phoenixkit - A fiery ginger she-kit with white stripes and gold spots along her spine as well as white socks on her paws and Gold eyes , White wings

Rosekit - Fluffy dark grey she-cat with Pink eyes, Grey wings (Rosekit's Parentage is Unknown , Her adoptive mother is Silentstorm)

Stormkit - Dark grey Tom with black spots running along his spine Sapphire blue eyes , Black wings

Lionkit - Fluffy Golden Tom with grey eyes , Grey wings

Icekit - Black she-kit with Ice blue eyes and white socks on her paws, White wings

Foxkit - Dark ginger Tom with a fluffy tail, White tips on ears and tail, White wings

Fallenkit - Light grey Tom with yellow eyes, Dark grey wings

Littlekit - Little white She-cat with light blue eyes, has a little splash of black over her right eye , Black wings

Elders :

Arrowdance - A once beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with grey eyes ,Grey wings

Jaypounce : Silver Tom with Blind green eyes, White wings

Darkwhisper : Black Tom with twisted front left leg with blue eyes, Silver wings

ThunderClan

Leader :

Bramblestar - Huge dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy :

Squirrelflight - Dark ginger she-cat with one white paw

Medicine Cat :

Jayfeather - Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors

Brackenfur - Golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail - White tom with a fluffy tail and blue eyes

Sorreltail - Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw - Golden-brown tabby tom

Brightheart - White she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg - Black tom with a brown underbelly

Leafpool - Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Whitewing - White she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice: Snowpaw)

Mousewhisker - Gray and white Tom

Birchfall - Light brown tabby Tom

(Apprentice: Amberpaw)

Foxleap - Reddish tabby tom with amber eyes

Hazeltail - Small gray and white she-cat

Icecloud - White she-cat

Berrynose - Cream-colored Tom

Cinderheart - Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Lionblaze - Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Rosepetal - Dark cream she-cat

Toadstep - Black-and-white tom

Bumblestripe - Very pale-silver tom with dark black stripes

Blossomfall - Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Briarlight - Dark brown she-cat with a broken lower back

Ivypool - Silver-and-white tabby she-cat

(Apprentice: Dewpaw)

Poppyfrost - Tortoiseshell she-cat

Cherryblossom - Ginger she-cat

Moleclaw - Cream and brown Tom

Lilysong - Dark brown tabby she-cats

Seedflower - Very pale-ginger she-cat

Apprentices

Dewpaw - Gray tom

Amberpaw - Pale gray and white she-cat

Snowpaw - White tom

Queens

Daisy - Cream-furred she-cat

Millie - Striped gray tabby she-cat

(Mother to Graystripe's kits Larkkit , Bluekit and Firekit)

Dovewing - Pale-gray she-cat with blue eyes

(Expecting Bumblestripe's kits)

Silverash - Silver she-cat with Electric blue eyes and White stripes

(Mother of Lionblaze's kits Goldenkit, Streamkit, and Chaospaw)

Kits

Larkkit - Tiny white she-kit with orange tail and green eyes

Bluekit - Faint grayish white she-kit with blue eyes

Firekit - Dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Sunkit - Golden Tom with Green eyes

Streamkit - White she-kit with Dark blue eyes

Chaoskit - Silver-gold Tom with Electric blue eye and Wings with Electric blue tips (Has strange blue markings around ankles)

Elders

Purdy - Plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Graystripe - Solid long-furred gray tom

Dustpelt - Dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - Pale-ginger she-cat with green eyes

ShadowClan

Leader:

Rowanstar - Dark ginger tom

Deputy:

Dawnpelt - Cream furred she-cat

Medicine Cat:

Littlecloud - Old very small tabby Tom

(Apprentice: Honeypaw)

Warriors

Oakfur - Small brown Tom

Tawnypelt - Pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Olivenose - Tortoiseshell she-cat

Applefur - Mottled brown she-cat

Crowfoot - Black and white Tom

Ratscar - Brown tom with a long scar across his back

Snowbird - Pure white she-cat

Toadfoot - Dark brown Tom

(Apprentice: Mistpaw)

Scorchfur - Dark gray Tom

Owlclaw - Light brown tabby Tom

Shrewfoot - Gray she-cat with black feet

Tigerheart - Dark brown tabby Tom

Ferretclaw - Cream and gray Tom

Pinenose - Black she-cat

Starlingwing - Ginger Tom

Kinkfur - Tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out in all angles

Apprentices

Honeypaw - Light golden she-cat with blue eyes

Mistpaw - Gray Tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Queens

Ivytail - Black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

(Expecting Tigerheart's kits)

Elders

Smokefoot - Black Tom

Snaketail - Dark brown Tom with a tabby-striped tail

Whitewater - White she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Tallpoppy - Long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

WindClan

Leader:

Onestar - Tabby Tom

Deputy:

Ashfoot - Gray she-cat

Medicine Cat:

Kestrelflight - Mottled gray tom

Warriors

Whitetail - Small white she-cat

Crowfeather - Smoky very dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - Light brown tabby tom

Gorsetail - Very pale gray and white she-cat

Weaselfur - Ginger tom with white paws

Nightcloud - Black she-cat

Harespring - Brown and white tom

(Apprentice: Sagepaw)

Emberfoot - Gray tom with two dark paws

Leaftail - Dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Heathertail - Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sedgewhisker - Light brown tabby she-cat

Whiskernose - Light brown tom

Furzepelt - Gray and white she-cat

Boulderfur - Large pale-gray tom

Apprentices

Sagepaw - White and brown she-cat

Queens

Swallowtail - Dark gray she-cat

(Mother to Owlwhisker's kits: Crouchkit, Larkkit and Thornkit)

Kits

Crouchkit - Black Tom

Larkkit - Brown she-kit

Thornkit - Brown tom

Elders

Tornear - Tabby Tom

Webfoot - Dark gray tabby Tom

RiverClan

Leader:

Mistystar - Blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy:

Reedwhisker - Black Tom

Medicine Cat:

Mothwing - Dappled golden she-cat

(Apprentice: Willowshine)

Warriors

Mintfur - Light gray tabby Tom

Pebblefoot - Mottled gray Tom

Mallownose - Light brown tabby Tom

Robinwing - Tortoiseshell Tom

Petalfur - Gray and white she-cat

Grasspelt - Light brown Tom

(Apprentice: Streampaw)

Mosspelt - Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Troutstream - Pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossyfoot - Brown and white she-cat

(Apprentice: Pebblepaw)

Rushtail - Small light brown tabby she-cat

Minnowtail - Dappled dark gray and -white she-cat

Hollowflight - Dark gray tabby Tom

Apprentices

Willowshine - Gray tabby she-cat

Pebblepaw - Gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Streampaw - Black and white Tom

Queens

Duskfur - Brown tabby she-cat

Icewing - white she-cat with blue eyes

(expecting Mintfur's kits)

Elders

Dapplenose - Mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - Ginger-and-white Tom

Graymist - Pale gray tabby she-cat


	3. Chapter 1

**Thanks Dragonwing for my first review for you I give four more chapters**

(Chaospaw's POV)

"Lying face down in the dirt I can't believe I just faceplanted in front of Bluekit maybe if I play dead they won't -"

"Guys did you see that the stupid bird just face planter like a moron ." Firepaw sneered as his Goons Larkpaw and Chaospaw's stupid brother Sunpaw who had turned his back on him at the same time as his father Lionblaze.

" Ya Firepaw what a Stupid bird " Sunpaw said as he jabbed me in my spine.

This of course made me pissed so I started a evil plan that would make the Dark Forest grimace.

Raising my head slowly then tilting it to the side slightly I grinned "Hey Firefreak I bet I could beat you to the other side of the River."

"What! why would I race you Birdfreak." Firepaw said as he shook his pelt disbelieving what he had heard."

"Well not trying to pressure you or anything b-bb-u-u-t-t Streamkpaw is watching ." I said as I tilted my head towards my sister who Firepaw had a crush on "Unless of course you're scar-." I was interrupted when Firefreak put his paw over my mouth.

"Me scared !? I laugh in the face of Danger." he said as he turned away from me and began walking "Ha - ha - haaa-" straight into a badger den .

"FIREPAW!" Larkpaw and Sunpaw yelled in Unison as they ran towards the den.

I laughed harder than I ever had and turned and started walking watching as Larkpaw and Sunpaw played Tug-of-war with the badger over Firepaw.

Only to Slam right into a cat looking up I Immediately shrunk back

"Oh hi Bramblestar."

^-W-^

(Phoenixpaw POV)

"I can't believe you did that !" Icepaw screamed at Stormpaw and Foxpaw for putting a Thorn in her nest.

I couldn't help but smile this being the third time they did this in the last moon , sitting next to me was my best friend Rosepaw who looked bored

"One would think that she would learn to check before she lies down ." Rosepaw muttered Slowly leaning over till she completely fell over then she shut her eyes.

Looking at her like she was insane I asked her pointedly " What-are-you-doing."

" I'm training to die."

"What!"

She opened her eyes slowly "Well there's nothing better to do unless you want to sit here all day till your mentor gives birth ." she then rolled over and hid under her wings while I glared at her.

" Come on it's not Ashsong's fault if anyone's it's Daggerheart. "

"Hey, Does it bother you that your father's best friend's mate I's your mentor so you can't do anything with him knowing." She said suddenly

" Yeah." I said falling beside her "I can't even go hunting with Stormpaw with my dad showing up out of nowhere. "

"Your so lucky I don't even know my F-AAAA-TH-A." She said loudly dramatically putting her paw over her head like a damsel in distress

I start laughing hysterically drawing the attention of Icepaw who was still scolding the boys she stalked angrily over and stood over me

"What are you laughing at Squirrelbrain." Icepaw snarled breaking my hysterics.

"What did you just say Smallwing. " I snarled back rolling to my paws and standing nose to nose with her.

"You heard me Dung-breath."

"You Fox-face."

"Wanna be Warrior"

"Uhh-um." I couldn't think about anything else so I switched to human swears which I learned while exploring the territory.

"You stupid Blonde." I snarled looking at her through narrow eyes

She froze looking hurt

"What does that even mean." she said tearing up till finally crying hard.

I immediately regret my decision to speak kittypet curses at Icepaw .

Spinning on my paws I partly run partly fly out of camp as fast as I could reaching the entrance just as Her mentor Moonfrost got to her side

(Rosepaw's POV)

I watched as my best friend ran from camp at top speed and smirked then being following her slowly only to be stopped by a silver tail

I curse quietly under My breath and look behind me smiling only to stop in my tracks " Oh hello Silverstar how May I help you."

He sighs quietly " What exactly happened here I was going to ask the boys but they're being ...boys at the moment." pointing his tail at Stormpaw and Foxpaw who were daring each other to eat a spotted bug.

" Ok , well. " I was bringing to make a good story " Ok well Icepaw was screeching about thorns to Foxpaw and Stormpaw who weren't listening when she heard me and Phoenixpaw laughing about our awesome personalities and ran over she screeched at Phoenixpaw. Phoenixpaw then called her a Potato Icepaw then burst out crying. "

" Wait what is a Potato. " Silverstar asks with huge eyes.

" It's a dirt mouse. " I said rather matter factly.

" A dirt mouse huh, sounds worth trying, ask Phoenixpaw when you see her that I would like to try this Po-ta-to ." He said as he turned towards his den.

I waited till he was gone then I went to find Phoenixpaw.

^-W-^

(Chaospaw's POV)

" Stupid Mentor how dare he treat me like a mute, blind kit ." Chaospaw mumbled to himself.

After walking around for hours looking for prey he has finally given up completely and is laying beside Riverclan's stream trying not to fall asleep.

" You can't hunt something that isn't around. " he said as he rolled over.

Just then a scent hit his nose that made him second guess his nose.

" It smells like a rough cat but why would it be this far into the clans." He immediately jumped to his paws and ran towards the scent unshething his claws as moved though the forest .

(Phoenixpaw POV)

"Ok maybe it wasn't my best idea to run without looking. " Phoenixpaw muttered as she walked though unknown territory.

She then stopped and tried to catch her bearings "Where am I, I've never seen - " suddenly she felt a weight land on her shoulders sending her flying forward hitting a near by tree. Then she heard a snarling voice .

" Who are you and what are you doing on Thunder Clan territory."


	4. Chapter 2

(Phoenixpaw POV)

" Who are you and what are you doing on Thunder Clan territory." The voice spoke as Phoenixpaw tried to get up only to find that her front left paw was twisted.

"Great just great. " she muttered as she successfully got to her paws then turned to face the voice.

Standing before her was a Tom that's all she saw at the moment before she became furious "Now dare you attack me. " she snarled as she marched up getting nose to nose with him "Who do you think you are , huh , I'm lost okay if anything you should be helping me instead of -" she was cut of by Lightning crackling across the darkening sky ominously "Great now I will have to walk in the rain GOOD FREAKING BYE." she snarled turned her back to the Tom and did her best to run away angrily on her sprained paw.

(Chaospaw's POV)

He hadn't meant to hurt the she-cat but it was obvious that he had by the way she limped away .

"I can't let her walk into the middle of Thunder clan territory especially while hurt ." He thought as he watched her " And I shouldn't have attacked she didn't even see me." He sighed "Fine I've made up my mind." He muttered as he ran towards her.

(Phoenixpaw POV)

Marching angrily was really hard to do with a sprained paw but Phoenixpaw found a way

" Stupid mouse brained Tom." She growled under her breathe .

"Can't believe a cat can be so- " she was cut off by the sound of wing looking up she was suddenly face-to-face with the Tom his electric blue eyes burning into her gold ones .

"I'm sorry for hurting your paw will you allow me to help you ." the Tom asked looking very sorry .

Phoenixpaw just glared at him angrily looking absolutely done with this Tom's crap "Why would I want to be stuck with you any longer than I have to." She snarled trying to look as threatening as possible

The Tom looked at her and tilted his head slightly " Well your injured, it's about to rain, and your walking right into the center of my territory." he said as he pointed his tail at each point.

She knew he was right but he wasn't going to get that out of her.

She turned away from him and faced away from the Tom then looked back "Lead the way Captain Blue eyes. " She said smugly flicking his nose with her tail.

The Tom looked at her slightly annoyed "The names Chaospaw by the way." Chaospaw walked till he was beside her then he nudged her with his large wing.

She looked at him absolutely surprised " You have wings?" She said circling him slowly then stopped suddenly "Your a weird cat you know."

" Yes, and how am I weird where I come from I'm normal." Then he thought about it then corrected himself "At least almost normal." He said opening his wings slowly.

"Well your pelt is weird it's like a combination between gold and silver, your eyes are strange and electrifying blue, the markings on your limbs are blue which I've never heard of, and last but not least you wings which are also-." She would have continued but she was cut off by rain that suddenly began pouring from the sky as the world seemed to shake with thunder.

(Chaospaw's POV)

"Come on !" Chaospaw yelled as he turned and ran towards Riverclan's border

Looking back he saw the she-cat pausing. "What is it." He said raining soaking his pelt

"Promise you won't hurt me." She yelled

"What!" He said not comprehending what she said.

"Promise me your not a killer and You aren't going to slit my throat while I sleep." She yelled louder

He looked at her surprised by her out burst "Of course as long as you promise the same." He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Deal." She said smiling

"Good, any other questions." he said shaking his fur sending water droplets flying.

"Yes , why is the sky blue."

"We are not playing this game. " he said as he got behind the she-cat and pushed to get her moving.

"Okay, okay I'm moving." She said moving to allow him to lead the way.

"Follow me." Chaospaw said as he moved towards the Riverclan border again. They ran though the pounding rain narrowly escaping from falling branches and lightning strikes.

He ran into the abandoned badger nest she stopped right outside "Are you crazy that den smells li-." There was a loud resonating crack that echoed though the air.

"LOOK OUT !" Chaospaw lunged forward and grabbed Phoenixpaw's front legs and pulled her into the den just as a giant branch landed where she was standing seconds before.

They tumbled into the den landing tail lengths away from the entrance

He looked just in time to see Phoenixpaw raise her head "Thanks I needed that." She said before passing out completely her head slamming against the stone floor.

He stared at her form for a couple moments before muttering incoherently "Ouch" before passing out as well.


	5. Chapter 3

( Phoenixpaw's POV)

Phoenixpaw opened her eyes to find a giant forest, it was bright and it smelled like her favorite turn of season , Newleaf .

She watched as a fire-colored Tom walked from the forest the cat smiled and spoke "Hello Phoenixpaw." The Tom meowed nodding his head at her.

"How do you kno-" she was cut off when the Tom put his tail to her muzzle

"Hush young one , my name is Firestar I only have a couple seconds to ask you a favor."

"What kind of favor." She said slowly not from being nervous but from amazement of the situation.

"Watch over Chaospaw he is going to need your friendship in the future."

"What ! Wait, why would he need me I'm just a normal cat." She said looking at Firestar like he had lost his mind.

"Because he is my great-grandson , but more importantly because he is the Chaos that will change the clans and you are the Phoenix that will help him choose his path." He said as his body faded till only the voice was left

"What are you talking about gave you lost your mind." She yelled into open space.

There was a chuckle then the ground opened from under her the voice then spoke for the last time "WAKE UP."

^-W-^

(Chaospaw's POV)

He had spent all morning clearing the branch from the front of the den , Now standing in the forest outside the Thunderclan entrance

"Its not stealing , I'm just borrowing somsome herbs so Phoenixpaw won't be in pain." He repeatedly muttered that so he wouldn't feel bad, then he realized that it was stealing from Jayfeather and got over himself.

He stalked into the camp slowly nearly being seen by Foxleap. His pelt didn't help his situation but the other cats were to busy with their lives.

He was almost to the medicine cat den , meaning he was just behind the apprentice den when he heard his name.

"I can't believe Chaospaw didn't come home last night." He recognized Bluepaw's voice.

"Yeah, I bet that idiot got his paws wet panicked and drowned." Firepaw's smug voice spoke out.

"Yeah stupid mouse-brain." Sunpaw said immediately echoed by Larkpaw.

He got bored of the conversation and continued to Medicine Cat den he peeked around the corner to see if the blind medicine cat was there, he wasn't . He ran in and began looking for Celandine which was great for soothing pain.

It felt like forever when he found it next to the Coltsfoot quickly grabbing the whole supply he ran back the way he came not looking back

-^*o*^-

He dragged his paws into the den in his teeth were two hares that he caught on his way back , and on his back was the Celandine for Phoenixpaw

After moving around all morning Chaospaw needed a nap. Setting the Celandine and one of the hare beside her he lied next to her curled his tail around his body and drifted off into a dreamless sleep

( Phoenixpaw's POV)

Jumping out of dead sleep Phoenixpaw banged her head on the ceiling.

"Oww stupid ceiling getting in my way." She muttered rubbing her head slowly

That was when she noticed a hare and some weird herbs.

"A hare and some herbs , where's Chaospaw." Looking around slowly she found him curled up near by snoring softly.

Smiling evilly she poked him In his side making him snort "Wake up sleeping beauty I'm bored and if you don't get up I'll go into the middle of the forest and screech . " She whispered in his ear

"Go away." He whined rolling away till he was against the den wall.

" But CHAOSPAW !" She squealed loudly.

"Okay, okay she-cat I'm up now shut your mouth." Chaospaw growled rising to his feet slowly then walked over and sat down beside her "This is Celandine it will help ease the pain of your paw. " he said pointing to the strange herb, He then pointed to the hare and meowed sarcastically "And that is a hare for you to eat unless you need help with that too."

She glared at him and spoke "No I'm good." Then took a giant bite out of the hare and smiled.

It was his turn to glare "You annoy me so much, Now leave me alone I'm tired." He then walked over to the walk curled up and was asleep instantly.

She quickly finished the hare and began inching slowly towards the entrance when she heard Chaospaw snort making her freeze in place, she turned on her paws and looked at him holding her breath , his breathing was slow and he muttered something about Ostriches

"Wait what is a Ostrich" she thought then released the air from her lungs

Smiling she unshethed her claws and turned towards the entrance "Time to explore." She said before running outside and flying off towards Thunderclan.


	6. Chapter 4

( Lionblaze's POV)

Lionblaze was strutting across the camp towards the warriors den when Bramblestar gestured for him to approach.

"Good morning Lionblaze how was the patrol." Bramblestar said wrapping his tail around his paws.

"Great not much drama today , Larkpaw stepped on a thorn and that's pretty much it." He said looking very bored.

"Good, good. " Even though he didn't say it the gold warrior knew there was something on his leader's mind and he designed to take a risk and ask about it.

"Is there something wrong." He said as he lowered the volume of his voice.

The leader leaned forward and spoke the same volume "Yes , something is very- " he was suddenly cut of by a loud screech

Both Bramblestar and Lionblaze got to their feet in time to see a bloody Berrynose stumble into the clearing.

"Help me, Leafpool was walking by Shadowclan's border when she was attacked I heard the fight but when I got there she was bleeding ba-" And that was when the dramatic Berrynose passed out.

Squirrelflight and Jayfeather were already out the entrance when Lionblaze and Bramblestar followed.

Lionblaze stood frozen he couldn't handle what he was hearing

His mother was dead her lay in the middle of camp everyone stood heads down in sorrow and grief

Sandstorm and Squirrelflight lied side by side their heads buried in Leafpool's cold chest fur, yowls so full of pain and grief that it hurt .

"I can't do this , I don't want to say good bye , not yet." Lionblaze could feel the tears coming so he quickly walked from the camp and into the night.

Tears were streaking down his face as he ran , not knowing we're he was going just knowing that it was away from prying eyes

He found himself at the place were they had found his mother's body ,her blood that stained the ground was dry see this Lionblaze completely lost it.

Yowling at the top of his lungs he collapsed tears now pouring from his eyes "WHY?" He cried loudly "Why did she have to die ." The tears wouldn't stop not that he wanted them to. They kept falling till he had none left then he lied there thing about how bad he and his siblings had treated her when they found out that She was their mother not Squirrelflight, and that Crowfeather was their father not Bramblestar they had treated her like crowfood and now she was gone.

He was about to cry some more when he noticed something sticking out of the dried blood. Creeping forward he grabbed the object in his teeth and yanked, pulling the object free, but sending him tumbling backwards , jumping to his paws he looked down at the thing in surprise.

"A feather." He couldn't even comprehend what it was.

"A silver feather." He laughed, but not a normal laugh, the laugh he laughed was of someone Insane or very close to going Insane.

"There aren't any silver birds." He giggled as he played with the feather a bit trapping it between his claws.

"Actually the only feathers I've ever seen as silver as these were..."

His brain stopped the spiral into insanity and at that moment he stared slack-jawed

"... " he rose to his feet and began to run towards camp a single name echoed though his head

Chaospaw


	7. Chapter 5

**Pheonix Blast: Hello readers how's it going.**

**Chaospaw: Probably good compared to what you have in store for me**

**PB: What**

**Chaospaw: *Hides story behind back and looks innocent * Nothing**

**PB: STOP READING AHEAD OR YOUR NEXT**

**Chaospaw: *Looks smug * You can't kill me I'm a main character**

**PB: ...**

**PB: *Growls angrily and slinks away***

**Chaospaw: On with the Story **

(Phoenixpaw's POV)

Phoenixpaw was more pissed than ever running at full speed towards the den and Chaospaw.

She didn't slow down as she reached the entrance ,ducking to avoid hitting her head, only then did she slow to a stop.

Pressed against the wall was the sleeping form of Chaospaw

"Stupid lying crowfood." She snarled glaring walking back and forth before jumping onto him slamming her half sheathed claws into his neck cutting off his airway.

(Chaospaw's POV)

Chaospaw was dreaming about hunting Ostriches when out of No where he was dragged from his dream by a weight landing on his chest.

But he didn't start panicking until a paw pressed against his throat cutting off his air.

His eyes flew open in time to see a attacker he was not expecting.

"Phoenixpaw what are you doing." He said in a really squeaky voice because he was losing air.

"Shut up you stupid liar." She said pressing her paw harder against his throat.

"What are you talking about. " he said in a painfully high voice.

"You know what, you murdered that she-cat , you promised that you weren't a murderer and I trusted you." She snarled close to tears , jumping off of him she made her way outside towards the forest .

"Wait Phoenixpaw." He ran after her knowing that she had a streak of doing stupid things.

He caught her as she reached the edge of the clearing ,pushing her against a tree "Leave me alone." She snarled looking very upset and hurt but somehow murderous .

"Please, here me out, I didn't kill anycat ."

" You liar." She said sinking to the ground between the tree roots.

"I'm not lying I promised you a week ago that I wasn't a murderer and I'm not, I promise. " He could tell she believed him.

She rose from the ground , her head down, ashamed. Her hair covered her eyes but he knew she was looking at him "Promise?" Her voice barely above a whisper

He walked over and sat beside her ,smiling a happy smile "I promise." She smiled to but her mood was still pained so he decided to fix that.

Leaning and putting his entire body mass against her he whined "Phoenixpaw , does someone need a hug." Then he made a dying whale noise.

"No , no Chaospaw get off ,you weigh a ton." She began leaning over further.

"Not until you get back to normal." He leaned onto her even more.

She totally lost it and burst into a squealing laugh "Ok I'm back now get off of me." She tried to get away but it was unsuccessful.

"Nope." He leaned against her harder then they both tumbled sideways landing in a pile of wings,legs,and fur.

They lied there laughing and giggling till it relapsed into a easy silence.

They must have stayed there for hours before either broke the silence.

The silence breaker was Phoenixpaw

"Has it really been only a week." She asked looking over and blowing the hair from her eyes

"Believe it or not, it has been only a week." He rolled onto his side looking at her smiling

"It seems so much longer though." She noticed his smile "Why are you looking at me like that." She began backing away slow, Chaospaw followed smiling evilly "Chaospaw I swear stay away from me." She turned around and ran towards the den as fast as she could, but it wasn't fast enough.

Chaospaw laughed insanely , ran after, and tackled Phoenixpaw into a Bear hug. They could have stood there laughing and hugging the entire day away if the voice hadn't interrupted.

"Get your filthy paws away from my friend NOW!"

-^*o*^-

(Rosepaw's POV)

What did she just walk in on , her best friend scratch that sister was being suffocated by a Tom.

She was going to teach him a huge lesson about messing with her friends.

She tackled the Tom away from Phoenixpaw, pinning him under her paws, then began slamming his head into the solid ground then she threw him against a tree putting a claw to his throat and was about to slash when she was pulled back by teeth on her tail she whirled around to face her attacker.

"ROSEPAW WHAT ARE YOU DOING ,ARE YOU INSANE!" Phoenixpaw screeched putting her paws on her paws on Rosepaw's shoulders and began shaking her angrily.

"DONT SCREAM AT ME I JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE!" She stated and began shaking her friend off.

"WE WERE HUGGING ROSEPAW !" She yelled again slamming her head into her paws and groaned.

"Really." Rosepaw was shocked she could have sworn that the Tom was choking Phoenixpaw, but she must have been wrong.

"Yes really, his name is Chaospaw he wouldn't hurt me, if he was he would have already." She said walking over and touching the now unconscious Tom's head.

" Oh, sorry my ...-" She stopped suddenly and grabbed Phoenixpaw angrily Rosepaw then slammed he friend against the tree. "Where the bloody Fuck have you been , do you know how worried everyone is? You disappeared a week ago we thought that one of the Clan cats got you, your parents are a mess , Ashsong was afraid her unborn kits would never meet you, Foxpaw hasn't slept in days, do I need to go on." The more she said the more tears began filling her vision.

Phoenixpaw wiggled out of her friend grip and hugged her tight , tears streaming down her face as well. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking, I was attacked by Chaospaw in territory that was unknown to me injuring my paw , He felt bad so he began helping me until I can walk without pain again." She held her friend till she stopped crying.

"But why would you let him help you , he was the reason you were hurt ?" She said raising her head from her solder.

"Because he didn't seem that threatening, and he only attacked because I was on his Clan's territory." She said pointing her tail at the Tom.

Rosepaw didn't mean to , but a snarl escaped her lips "He's a Clan cat ,are you Insane, you can't trust his kind!" Looking at the Tom with unhidden disgust.

"No, he's a outcast because of his wings there's nothing to worry about." Phoenixpaw said waving her paw at Rosepaw slowly while touching his wings with her tail.

"How does he have wings if he's clan?" Rosepaw said poking the Tom's weird fur. "And what's wrong with his pelt?"

Phoenixpaw only shrugged

"What are you going to do with him?"

"What?"

"What are you going to do with the unconscious strange tom?"

"Simple, I'm going to return the favor."

"How?"

"He going to join Wingclan." And with that , Phoenixpaw grabbed the Tom's tail and began dragging him towards Wingcla**n.**


	8. Chapter 6

(Phoenixpaw's POV)

"Are you Insane?" This was the twelfth time Rosepaw asked this but the answer was the same as the first time she asked

"Yes, if I wasn't this relationship wouldn't work." She said dragging the now awake Chaospaw.

"Wait , don't I get a say in this?" Chaospaw asked hitting his head on a nearby rock.

"No." Both she-cats said in unison.

"Great now I'm being catnapped by two crazy she-cats instead of one." He muttered being ignored by both girls.

"What is your dad going to say when you show up ,after being missing a week with a Tom, and ask if said Tom could stay in Wingclan." Rosepaw was trying to get her away from this idea, so far it wasn't even stirring her.

"There will be some misconceptions , most likely dad will try and kill him, but I will try to tell the truth."

"What exactly is "The Truth"?"

This was the question she was asking herself "Uhh …" She stopped and sat , pondering how to answer

"She has no idea." Chaospaw interrupted again getting a death glare as a response.

"What , you don't." he got to his paws and started shaking the dirt from his fur " But …" he sighed removing a rock from between his toes "If you need my help ,Im here, so just tell me when."

She could only groan falling over dramatically.

Rosepaw sat beside her looking equally distressed "Okay, Chaospaw what's your idea?"

Chaospaw sat back on his haunches grinning "Imagine you're walking around with your father when suddenly murderous clan cats jump from nowhere , Phoenixpaw you scream your dad stands protectively near you , Rosepaw faints. I fly in looking amazing all shiny and stuff , beat the cats , then me , you , and your dad fly off into the sun set .

She was actually liking this idea except one thing "Wait , what about Rosepaw."

"Oh she dies…" He shrugs

"Woah,woah,woooaaah, what makes you think I would just lie down and die." Rosepaw got nose-to-nose with him snarling.

"Unless you want to die another way." Chaospaw smiled the scariest , most evil smile ever.

Rosepaw took three steps back and muttered "Nevermind." then chuckled nervously and entered the now apparent camp Entrance .

She laughed walking over and leaning against him " I guess its too late for your plan."

He shrugged expertly hiding the nervous look in his eyes "Man I was looking forward to flying into the sunset." frowning and dunking his head in mock sadness.

Grinning she played with his ears till he smiled again "Maybe next time buddy." and with that they walked into camp.

-^*o*^-

(Foxpaw's POV)

Lying inside the apprentice den , Foxpaw was tired , after hunting for what seemed like forever he had taken his entire catch to the Elders, promptly who yelled at him because the prey was cold , and the Queens ,who gushed over his dirty paws and ruffled feathers. Now he was trying to sleep while Stormpaw chased the girls around with a earthworm outside.

He was about to drift off to sleep when he heard rising voices "What now !" He snarled rolling to his paws and angrily marched outside.

Only to slam into Lionpaw "Oh sorry, I was coming to get you ." he muttered

"No it's fine." He said nodding "What do you -" he was cut off by a piercing screech . Immediately he forgot about Lionpaw and charged into the strangest sight of his life.

His father was in his mothers arms looking terrified , Rosepaw was on the ground muttering something about lemons , and surprisingly Phoenixpaw stood mouth opened shocked while a strange Tom was laughing hard at their faces .

"That was so great." The Tom said completely amused , this snapped Phoenixpaw out of her daze.

She snarled and slammed her wing into the Tom's side making him yelp "How dare you do that , my dad almost had a heart attack."

This pushed the Tom closer to hysteria "I'm sorry I just wanted to surprise them I didn't think your dad would scream like a she-cat."

SHe broke into a round of giggles before getting it under control "I honestly don't get how "Coming in like a wrecking ball" has anything to do with meeting my clan."

The tom smiled a giant smile "Admit it you wish you thought of it."

She nodded in mock defeat "I do, I really do." Thats when they realized everyone was staring at them , especially the other Toms who were shocked to see her interact with another Tom even more so one they didn't know.

And that was the moment Rosepaw stepped in looking absolutely done with Phoenixpaw's and the Tom's shit. "Phoenixpaw , Chaospaw stop that right now and explain everythng NOW!"

And they did lets just say my sister has been pretty busy….

-^*w*^-

( Lionblaze's POV)

He sat in the middle of camp surrounded by his clanmates , moments ago he had finished telling what he thought happened to Chaospaw.

Squirrelflight stepped forward and touched the feather "So what your saying is that Chaospaw killed Leafpool, but why?"

Bluepaw stepped next to her "He was probably jealous, about how loved she was and how unloved he was." She said licking her paw knowingly.

Lionblaze didn't understand "What do you mean by "Unloved"?"

Bluepaw rolled her eyes while shifting on his paws "Obviously, no one likes him, his father abandoned him along with his siblings , and you all killed his mother when she tried to take him and leave."

All the cats looked shocked

Bramblestar was the next to speak "WHAT , we did no such thing." He looked flustered.

"Oh Right , I forgot she "Disappeared" And with that Bluepaw walked off and stood beside Streampaw.

Just then Firepaw and Sunpaw ran up breathless

Lionblaze looked at his son and couldn't help but note the similarities and differences

His train of thought was interrupted when Sunpaw nudged Firepaw roughly. "Tell them."

Firepaw looked ashamed "Chaospaw didn't kill Leafpool."

He continued slowly "I was exploring the forest."

"You were doing What? You of all people know what happens when you're out with a guard." Millie came out of nowhere.

"Okay mom , along with the story . I was exploring because I was thinking Chaospaw found something awesome and left so I would never discover it. "

"When suddenly I heard a screech , I was up a tree at the time so I hopped from tree to tree till I was above the action."

Millie interrupted again "You know thats dange-"

"Mom stop." Firepaw looked greatly annoyed.

Then he continued "I saw this cat ,a Tom, he had silver that is were the similarities end."

Lionblaze as curious now "How so?" He and the other adult warriors leaned forward in interest.

"The Tom had absolutely no blue on his pelt or feathers to speak of , also his eyes were a dull green instead of the strange blue that belong to Chaospaw." He sat back obviously satisfied with himself.

Bramblestar wasn't "What you're saying is that Chaospaw is innocent and there's some random cat with silver wings running around killing cats?"

"Exactly."

"Do you have any other proof?"

Firepaw rolled his eyes "That feather isn't tipped in blue." Then he turned and left the clearing returning to the apprentice den quietly.

Lionblaze was shocked that he had missed such a obvious thing but he was knocked from his surprise by a voice back from the grave.


	9. Chapter 7

**Previously on WCR**

**Bramblestar wasn't "What you're saying is that Chaospaw is innocent and there's some random cat with silver wings running around killing cats?"**

**"Exactly."**

**"Do you have any other proof?"**

**Firepaw rolled his eyes "That feather isn't tipped in blue." Then he turned and left the clearing returning to the apprentice den quietly.**

**Lionblaze was shocked that he had missed such a obvious thing but he was knocked from his surprise by a voice back from the grave.**

**"Well,well,well, If it isn't my loser classmates and their stupid leader."**

(Lionblaze's POV)

Lionblaze froze , he was about to doubt his own sanity when Millie let out a scream and ran the opposite direction of the voice.

The voice spoke again this time leaving no doubt who it was.

"Blazy aren't you going to say hi or do I have to come over there?"

Then he heard two other voices ,Obviously Tom's, laughing hysterically.

"Hey, Ash is he the cat?" He heard the deeper voice of the Toms.

He turned slowly to see his missing mate ,Silverash, standing between to Toms. One was a pale sand colored Tom with amber eyes , the other was very familiar cat.

He was about to say something but Squirrelflight beat him to it.

"Your the one who killed my sister." She screeched at the white Tom with silver wings and green eyes.

That's when he noticed the weirdest thing. His ex-mate had a black collar around her neck with teeth sticking though it , along with her the two Tom's also had similar collars and now that he noticed both Toms also had wings which made his head hurt bady .

The Tom that killed Leafpool looked indifferent then looked at the other Tom "See Strike I told you I got the right she-cat."

Strike looked at the murderous Tom and grinned "Well I'm sorry Frost , but your not the brightest star in the sky."

Frost snorted then fell back into hysterics "You should have heard her scream and saw the fear in her eyes." He then looked directly at Squirrelflight and Sandstorm who stood together and grinned evilly making Sandstorm sob.

Squirrelflight on the other hand was furious "How dare you kill her , you murderous fleabag, she had a family?"

Frost smiled then looked directly at Lionblaze " Ash had a family too, a little Tom, and some pitiful runts." Silverash dropped her head in pain and sorrow.

Strike had a distant look in his eyes "I remember the kit, Chaos, now he is in a safe place, he has gone home."

Frost's eyes sparked with such anger that it terrified him "Then Ash had to leave little Chaos with this monster, so he was treated like an outcast because if his wings."

Frost and Strike both looked around smiling. He notices then shadows running though the forest, then more cats appeared they all had the weird collars but there was something different in their eyes, bloodlust.

Silverash suddenly raised her head eyes glowing with anger and evil happiness "Now it's time for Revenge , now it's time for the Rise of Darkness, it is time for the REINCARNATION OF BLOODCLAN!"

Then darkness fell.

Shadows battled.

The war on the clans began

And the only thing that stood between them and destruction we're two cats

A Tom and a She-cat that held the survival of the clans on their shoulders.

^-w-^

(Apolloleaf's POV)

What.

Just.

Happened.

His little kit returned with some tom and expects the clan to help him , and everyone else likes this idea since he has nowhere to of even Electricheart gave into him.

But Apolloleaf didn't ,not at all.

Now he was sitting next to his mate eating and watching Phoenixpaw talk to the tom she called Chaospaw.

And boy were they cutting up , She said that she was going to show him around the territory She didn't say it but he took from the conversation that she would do it alone which he wasn't ok wi-

His thoughts were cut off by a wing hitting him hard in the back, looking around he found Eletricheart glaring daggers at him.

"Apolloleaf stop that right now!"

"What?" He had know idea what she meant

"You know what ,stop staring at our daughter."

"I'm not."

"Stop worrying ,okay , if there was anything wrong I would have sensed it already."

"Really?"

"Yes, now eat."

"Fine."

(Chaospaw's POV)

Chaospaw could feel Phoenixpaw's dad's eyes on him making him really nervous to say anything.

Leaning over he whispered "Phoenixpaw!"

She was lying nearby looking tired "Huh."

"I think you dad is plotting my murder."

"Why do you say that ?" She said getting up and sitting close to him.

"He's staring at me, I'm scared."

She giggled quietly "Ok glare back at him a hundred times harder."

"Will that work?"

She shrugged "It worked when Daggerheart met Ashsong's dad." Then she curled up in a ball beside him and fell asleep.

"Okay then I''ll give it a try later." He muttered shifting slowly till he was lying beside Phoenixpaw he closed his eyes." Yep, I''ll just try it later." Then he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

(Apolloleaf's POV)

He watched the young tom, angrily pinning his ears to his head." How could this oversized kit think it was okay to sleep beside my daughter. Dirty, mangy- "

His thoughts were interrupted when a tail was waved in front of his nose

"What?" He growled looking over at the cat. Surprisingly it was Daggerheart.

He smiled "Sorry, you were staring angrily into space. So I thought you angry about something." Leave it to Daggerheart to state the obvious.

"What? Me angry , no, I'm just sitting here eating dust particles." He muttered licking the air sarcastically.

"Yep, your pissed , what's wrong buddy?" Daggerheart then began prodding him hard in the ribs.

"Nothing."

"Don't act that way, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Stop acting like a kit , what's wrong?"

"NOTHING!" He snarled turning his back to his friend. Then he felt really bad since his friend was just trying to help , not paying attention , his vision drifted to his daughter and the tom. Of course Daggerheart noticed.

"So that's why Apollo is being so whiney. "

"I'm not being whiney."

"Yes you are, and its because your little girl is lying next to a Tom you don't know."

"I would be this way if I did know the Tom."

"Come on big guy, they're just friends, you should be happy, he is quite protective of her you should feel relieved ."

"What?"

"You weren't wondering by his hasn't left her side?" Apolloleaf really hadn't thought of it like that.

"No , not really."

"That's your problem then." He said rising to his paws "Now, I have to go so Ashsong doesn't get upset." He began walking towards the nursery.

Apolloleaf suddenly needed to say something "Wait."

"What?"

"Thanks brother, I'm sorry for treating you like crowfood."

He stopped and turned slightly "Your welcome, and its fine, I will probably act the same way if Ashsong has she-kit." Smiling a toothy smile he entered the nursery quietly.

"Yea." He muttered focussing on the tom next to his daughter and glared at his sleeping form.

It didn't work at first, but after a couple minutes the Tom lifted his head and opened his eyes slowly. He then looked around catching sight of Apolloleaf.

The Tom blinked twice and flicked his ears ears against his head, snarling angrily.

Apolloleaf flinched, surprised by the Tom's actions.

Then he watched as the Tom lied back down wrapping his wing around Phoenixpaw . Then the Tom growled quietly before setting his head on his paws and falling back asleep.

He sat there for what seemed like forever before deciding on a conclusion.

"So while I was wanting to protect her, he was doing the same, which means we're on the same team." He liked that idea, with that in mind he walked back to the warrior's den to tell Eletricheart everything.

**-^W^-**

**Thats the end of the chapter wonderful readers**

**Want me to add something**

**Have a complaint **

**Want to know something **

**Review what you need and I'll answer**

**x~ Phoenix out **

**Thats the end of the chapter wonderful reader**

**Read and Review**


	10. Chapter 8

(Phoenixpaw's POV)

She woke up the next morning to the sound of Leafstep calling hunting parties and border patrols. Curling her tail around her body groaning, immediately Rosepaw came to get her for Patrol.

"What?" She sounded rather whiny but she didn't care.

Rosepaw wasn't having it today sadly "Get up , We have border duty."

"We don't even have borders. We only do it to make sure the Clans don't find us" She muttered rolling over and glaring at her friend.

"Get up."

"No!"

"Fine!" She marched out of the den angrily muttering to herself. Smiling Phoenixpaw rolled back onto her stomach and closed her eyes.

(Chaospaw's POV)

Rosepaw told him to sit outside the den and wait for her signal. Knowing that Phoenixpaw wouldn't get up made his plan seem even greater.

Rosepaw walked out looking pissed and muttering under her breath. She looked up seeing him sitting quietly.

"Go." She said walking past.

He nodded quietly then walked into the den.

She was curled up asleep in the nest he helped build with Stormpaw ,who had became his best friend immediately, and she was snoring showing that she wasn't faking.

He got within three tail lengths of her , leaned back onto his haunches and yelled her name.

"PHOENIXPAW!"

She raised her head bleary looking around before spotting him she opened her mouth to say something

Then he jumped tackling her sleepy form, sending them both flying . He jumped up stood over her, she looked up stunned at first then royally pissed.

He grinned , raised both his paws, and yelled "Boom!" Then he ran out the den hysterically laughing which was followed by a angry yowl.

(Apolloleaf's POV)

He was sitting between Eletricheart and Daggerheart and they as usual we're fighting like kits

Eletricheart was on the point that her name was way better that Daggerheart's.

"My name is way better." Eletricheart growled glaring at Daggerheart

"No it's not, your name is the name of losers." He growled back

"No it's not." She said utterly shocked

"Yes it is." He said sticking his tongue out.

The fight had been going for an hour now , they kept moving from one subject to the next giving Apolloleaf a headache , and every now and then they would call upon him to instigate.

"Apolloleaf !" The snarled in unison.

Sighing "Okay, your names both end in heart so it means you are both equally annoying."

They both looked at him shocked, Daggerheart was about to say something when Chaospaw burst into the clearing breathing hard, Stormpaw who was sitting nearby listening to the argument was up and over to his friend immediately.

"What's wrong." Stormpaw said looking at his friend who was catching his breath

"Run!" Chaospaw said breathlessly

"What!" Stormpaw looked confused

"Run...Run fast...run now...move quick...GO!" He pushed Stormpaw hard making him move a little

"What are you-"

He was cut off by Phoenixpaw running into the clearing ,screeching "Chaospaw I'm going to rake my claws through your throat!" She was bleary eyed and her pelt was ruffled from sleep

Chaospaw stood frozen terrified

Stormpaw was shocked "Yes ,move fast, step quick, NOW!" He then reached over grabbed his friends tail and yanked pulling him from his terror.

They both took off running scared.

Apolloleaf watched shocked that his daughter could scare two Tom much bigger than her so bad.

"What was that about young lady." Eletricheart walked forward looking at their daughter surprised as well.

Phoenixpaw sat looking at them smiling, totally different from the she-cat just moments before.

"He woke me up." She said matter-of-factly licking her paw .

"But then, why would they be so scared." Apolloleaf said stepping up next to his mate.

Just then Rosepaw walked into the clearing, smiling "Sorry, Phoenixpaw I dint think he wo-" her sentence was cut off when his daughter slamming her wing into her friends body sending her flying back out of the clearing.

Phoenixpaw didn't even seemed fazed by what she did " Well if you excuse me I have patrol duty. " and with that she walked from the clearing without another word.

A couple seconds later Daggerheart joined them where they were standing " Wow, your daughter is epic."

Apolloleaf agreed he wouldn't have it any other way.

-^w^-

Apolloleaf was resting next to Silverstar outside the warriors den when he saw Chaospaw walking past carrying a mouse.

Silverstar noticed this too "I see Chaospaw is finally done hiding. " he said smiling.

"Yes, he's lucky Phoenixpaw wasn't that angry." Apolloleaf agreed.

"Do you think I can ask you a question?" Silverstar asked suddenly looking at him hard.

"Of course, what?"

"Chaospaw has been here a moon now, he is surprisingly skilled at hunting and fighting, but he doesn't know how to fly."

"Seriously?" This was a big surprise to him .

"Yes." He said nodding towards the Tom lying nearby.

"How do you know?" He looked over at Chaospaw too, who was on his back, with his wings wrapped around his body.

"He hides it well, but I can tell by the way Phoenixpaw acts."

"What do you mean?"

"They act as each other's protectors, And one day she was showing him around the territory, they came to river cross, they were to the middle of the log when Chaospaw slipped, he tried to save himself but he didn't understand how to work his wings and fell. Phoenixpaw panicked and jumped in after him, they both came out fine but not before Phoenixpaw yelled at Chaospaw for not being careful." Silverstar looked at Apolloleaf after the story and slowly continued "So I would like you to mentor him."

This was completely surprising. He really wasn't expecting to be offered a apprentice , he'd always wanted one but it was always unavailable.

So he gave his answer " I would love to, but why? Why not anyone else?"

Silverstar smiled standing then pointed his tail over at Chaospaw who was now curled around Phoenixpaw prospectively. "Because you both have the same goal in mind" Then he walked off his words echoing though Apolloleaf's head.


	11. Chapter 9

**(Phoenixpaw's POV)**

**Phoenixpaw opened her eyes looking around she stood in a vast forest surrounded by forest life and bushes. But this forest wasn't her own , the trees were way taller and these were still green even though it was only a half-moon before the beginning Newleaf and the last snowmelt.**

**Walking forward slowly her eyes looked towards the sky , the claw-moon was starting to rise meaning it was just after sundown. The sound of rushing water was the brought her from her thoughts. Peeking though the bushes she saw an amazing sight.**

**As far as the her eyes could see there was trees ,rows and rows of them, all surrounding a giant pond three tree-lengths across . It was amazing and beautiful she could have stood there forever.**

**Then suddenly a scream broke though her dream she tired and started to run blindly to the noise**

**Running straight into a giant oak tree.**

~^w^~

She woke lying on the stone floor of the apprentice den, her head was pounding and the scream was still strangely auditable.

"Crowfood what is that noise." She mumbled rolling over looking towards the entrance, in time to see Chaospaw run through.

"Phoenixpaw wake up, Ashsong is in-Why are you on the floor." He said noticing her position.

"Oh , don't mind me just getting up, now what's going on? " She said rising to her feet and started stretching.

" Ashsong is in labor ."

"AND WE ARE JUST STANDING HERE! NEXTTIME START WITH THAT!" She yelled running out of the den followed by Chaospaw

She ran across the camp nearly running over Stormpaw who was sleeping nearby.

Stopping outside the Nursery for a couple heartbeats so Chaospaw could catch up. Then they continued into the entrance

~^*w*^~

(Chaospaw's POV)

The first thing that hit him was the overwhelming scent of the queens milk.

Lying on her side was Ashsong, her bloated belly was being prodded by Cherryrain while Leafnight was feeding her Raspberry leaves before placing a stick in he mouth.

Phoenixpaw walked to her mentor's side "Is she okay? " she asked Cherryrain fearfully .

Cherryrain smiled " Yes, she is just in pain but the leaves should help that." She said prodding Ashsong's belly.

Chaospaw could almost feel Phoenixpaw's fear disappear.

She smiled happily " How many to you feel?"

"Five." Cherryrain said looking over at her.

Ashsong opened her eyes and looked at Cherryrain shocked "Hhat?"

Cherryrain smiled " Yes, sis your having about five kits."

She blinked slowly "Hhere ish Degahart?"

Cherryrain frowned "Last I heard he was on a Hunting Patrol with Eletricheart, Apolloleaf, and Silverstar, but I wouldn't be surprised if he was stuck in a tree somewhere." She said earning a glare from her sister.

This sisterly moment would have lasted longer but a sudden movement in her stomach made Ashsong jerk back and howl in pain.

Cherryrain pressed her paw against her sister's stomach and mumbled under her breathe then spoke out loud "Okay you two I'm going to need your help."

"What?" Both Chaospaw and Phoenixpaw asked in unison.

"Well Ashsong is about have the first kit and I will need you to help clean them." Cherryrain said quickly moving a small nest over to her side.

Phoenixpaw looked at him , moved a little closer and whispered " Do you think you can do it?"

" Yes, it will be as easy as swallowing a minnow." He said smiling at her. "Cherryrain what do yo need us to do?"

Leafnight walked into the den carrying moss soaked in water.

Cherryrain looked over at her apprentice and began "Just stand beside Leafnight and wait till I hand you a kit. Chaospaw can you handle cleaning more than one kit?"

He did as he was told ,walking over and sitting between Phoenixpaw and Leafnight " Of course, whatever is nee-" he was cut off by another yowl as the first kit arrived.

"A tom." Cherryrain cleaned carefully

Then another kit arrived, another tom which Cherryrain handed to Leafnight

Two more kits arrived heartbeats apart, a she-kit and tom, she handed the she-cat to Phoenixpaw who cleaned in happily.

She then handed the little tom to Chaospaw, he forgot what to do for a moment taking in how little he was, then remembered and cleaned him slowly till it let out a little squeak.

Another tom arrived but instead of giving it to Chaospaw, Cherryrain gave it to Leafnight. , apparently she saw him zone out not that he could complain he was busy playing with the kit's wings till Phoenixpaw hit him with her wing.

"Stop that." She whispered carrying the she-cat to Ashsong he watched as the others did the same, he was about to do the same when Daggerheart and the others finally showed up.

Daggerheart walked over and looked at his mate "Are you okay?" He said panic badly hidden in his voice.

Ashsong looked at her mate angrily and covered the kits with her tail "Am I okay, AM I OKAY. You get me pregnant, then your off doing who knows while I kit, now you show up and only ask AM I OKAY NO IM AM NOT O-KAY I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Ashsong yelled angrily before uncovering the kits. "Oh and by the way, you have four sons and a daughter. " She said turning her back on Daggerheart and wrapping herself around the kits.

Daggerheart looked stunned and hurt, bowing his head ashamed "I'm Sorry." He whispered then walked over and muzzled her neck " Can I see them?"

She looked back at him and smiled "Fine ,where were you guys anyway?" She said showing the kits proudly.

Daggerheart looked totally embarrassed "I was - stuck - in a tree" he mumbled.

Phoenixpaw, Chaospaw, and Ashsong looked at Cherryrain at the same time she grinned "BOOM Leafnight take my shift I'm off to talk to Starclan!" And with that Cherryrain ran from the den.

Daggerheart looked at his mate "Your sister is weird."

Ashsong was thinking the same thing "I know." She muttered

Just then Chaospaw remembered the little tom and looked down smiling he was sleeping partly on his tail.

The little tom was Calico and silver with a black streak down his spine with silver wings, his little eyes were squeezed shut sleeping gently.

The sight made the Tom purr with pure happiness.

(Phoenixpaw's POV)

She listened as Ashsong and Daggerheart named their kits.

The first born Tom, the biggest , was Dark grey with white paws and wings , named Ripplekit.

The second Tom was tortoiseshell and white with grey wings, named Shadekit .

The she-kit was tortoiseshell and grey with black paws and wings , named Dawnkit.

The third Tom was black with white streak down his spine , grey paws , and dark grey wings, named Oddkit.

That was when Daggerheart noticed something was missing." I thought you said we had four sons?"

Ashsong looked around "We do."

Phoenixpaw noticed that the kit Chaospaw cleaned wasn't there, turning she heard snoring coming from nearby walking forward slightly, she saw a adorable sight the little kit was cuddled next to Chaospaw who was sleeping as well.

She called to the mates "Over here I found them." She whispered gently nudging Chaospaw wake.

He raised his head looking around before focusing on her

"Hi , are you ready to return the kit now?" She asked him stifling a laugh as Daggerheart and Ashsong Joined them.

"No not yet." He said smiling ,waking up mostly.

Ashsong looked at Chaospaw and smiled " Why don't you name him Chaospaw ."

He looked surprised "Really You would let me?"

"Yes!" Both parents say in unison.

"Okay then his name is Violetkit."

"Why that?" Daggerheart asked surprised

"I don't know , I have a feeling he will like it." Chaospaw said smiling a giant grin.

**~^*w*^~**

**Chaospaw : Did you have to make me look like a giant softy?**

**PB : Yes**

**Chaospaw : Why?**

**PB : I don't know , besides everyone thinks your a softy anyway**

**Chaospaw : Nuh uhh**

**PB : Guys **

**Apolloleaf : *Nods***

**Ashsong : *Nods***

**PB : See , I'll make you look Badassy later **

**Phoenixpaw : Chaospaw badassy ,I doubt it **

**PB : He might save your life Phoenixpaw**

**Chaospaw and Phoenixpaw : Sssssssuuuuuuuurrrrrrreeeeeeeeee**

**PB : *Grins evilly***

**Chaospaw : I think we gave her a idea**

**Phoenixpaw : Oh my gosh**

**Chaospaw : Screw this i'm out *Runs away***

**Phoenixpaw : *Runs away with Chaospaw***

**PB : Good bye all whish them good luck**

**x~PB Out**


	12. Allegiances Update

Allegiances

Wingclan

Leader:

Silverstar - Silver Tom with grey eyes and wings

Deputy:

Leafstep - Brown Tabby she-cat with Amber eyes , black wings

Warriors:

Angelblast - White she-cat with green eyes , white wings

Daggerheart - Dark grey Tom with a Black strike down his back and emerald green eyes , Black wings (Has a long scar across his face)

Spiderpelt - Light grey Tom with long legs with black paws and blue eyes, Black wings.

Nightfall - Black she-cat with Grey eyes and a grey paws, Grey wings

Amberstrike - Pale sand colored Tom with Amber eyes , White wings.

Talonshift - Golden Tom with Emerald green eyes and White paws , White Wings

Crowclaw - Black Tom with ginger paws and Amber eyes ( Has extremely long claws)

Apolloleaf - Ginger Tom with Green eyes, has white paws and white stripes along his spine , White wings

Moonfrost - Silver Tom with white paws and green eyes, White wings

Skypebble - White Tom with Sky blue eyes, White wings

Clawpelt - Sand-colored Tom with green eyes, Black wings

Featherrain - Fluffy white she-cat with grey eyes, Grey wings

Leapfar - Dark brown Tom with Amber eyes, Light brown wings

Medicine Cat :

Cherryrain - Grey she-cat with pink eyes , White wings.

(Apprentice : Leafnight)

Apprentices :

Phoenixpaw - A fiery ginger she-kit with white stripes and gold spots along her spine as well as white socks on her paws and Gold eyes , White wings

(Mentor : Ashsong)

Rosepaw - Fluffy dark grey she-cat with Pink eyes, Grey wings (Rosekit's Parentage is Unknown , Her adoptive mother is Silentstorm)

(Mentor : Angelblast)

Stormpaw - Dark grey Tom with black spots running along his spine Sapphire blue eyes , Black wings

(Mentor : Nightfall)

Lionpaw - Fluffy Golden Tom with grey eyes , Grey wings

(Mentor : Leapfar)

Icepaw - Black she-kit with Ice blue eyes and white socks on her paws, White wings

(Mentor : Moonfrost)

Foxpaw - Dark ginger Tom with a fluffy tail, White tips on ears and tail, White wings

(Mentor : Clawpelt)

Fallenpaw - Light grey Tom with yellow eyes, Dark grey wings

(Mentor : Skypebble)

Littlepaw - Little white She-cat with light blue eyes, has a little splash of black over her right eye , Black wings

(Mentor : Amberstrike)

Chaospaw - Silver-gold Tom with Electric blue eye and Wings with Electric blue tips (Has strange blue markings around ankles)

(Mentor : Apolloleaf)

Queens :

Ashsong - Tortoiseshell and black she-cat with purple eyes, Black wings (Mother of Daggerheart's kits Violetkit, Ripplekit, Shadekit, Dawnkit, Oddkit.)

Kits :

Violetkit - Calico and silver Tom with a black streak down his spine with silver wings, his eyes are violet purple

Ripplekit - Dark grey Tom with white paws and wings, blue eyes

Shadekit - Tortoiseshell and white Tom with grey wings , green eyes

Dawnkit - Tortoiseshell and grey she-kit with black paws and wings

Oddkit - Black Tom with white streak down his spine , grey paws , and dark grey wings

Elders :

Arrowdance - A once beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with grey eyes ,Grey wings

Jaypounce : Silver Tom with Blind green eyes, White wings

Darkwhisper : Black Tom with twisted front left leg with blue eyes, Silver wings

ThunderClan

Leader :

Bramblestar - Huge dark brown tabby tom with black stripes , amber eyes

Deputy :

Squirrelflight - Dark ginger she-cat with one white paw

Medicine Cat :

Jayfeather - Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors

Brackenfur - Golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail - White tom with a fluffy tail and blue eyes

Sorreltail - Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw - Golden-brown tabby tom

Brightheart - White she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg - Black tom with a brown underbelly

Whitewing - White she-cat with green eyes

Mousewhisker - Gray and white Tom

Birchfall - Light brown tabby Tom

Foxleap - Reddish tabby tom with amber eyes

Hazeltail - Small gray and white she-cat

Millie - Striped gray tabby she-cat

Icecloud - White she-cat

Berrynose - Cream-colored Tom

Cinderheart - Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Lionblaze - Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Rosepetal - Dark cream she-cat

Toadstep - Black-and-white tom

Bumblestripe - Very pale-silver tom with dark black stripes

Blossomfall - Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Briarlight - Dark brown she-cat with a broken lower back

Ivypool - Silver-and-white tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - Tortoiseshell she-cat

Cherryblossom - Ginger she-cat

Moleclaw - Cream and brown Tom

Lilysong - Dark brown tabby she-cats

Seedflower - Very pale-ginger she-cat

Dewpool - Gray tom

Amberlight - Pale gray and white she-cat

Snowfall - White tom

Apprentices

Larkpaw - Tiny white she-kit with orange tail and green eyes

(Mentor : Brightheart)

Bluepaw - Faint grayish white she-kit with blue eyes

(Mentor : Cinderheart)

Firepaw - Dark ginger tom with amber eyes

(Mentor : Berrynose)

Sunpaw - Golden Tom with Green eyes

(Mentor : Brackenfur)

Streampaw - White she-kit with Dark blue eyes

(Mentor : Spiderleg)

Queens

Daisy - Cream-furred she-cat

Dovewing - Pale-gray she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Bumblestripe's kits Bonekit, Boltkit, and Lightkit)

Squirrelflight - Dark ginger she-cat with one white paw (Mother of Bramblestar's kits Flamekit and Tiger)

Kits

Bonekit - White tom with dark black stripes, blue eyes.

Boltkit - Silver she-cat with green eyes.

Lightkit - Light grey tom with silver stripes, dark blue eyes

Flamekit - Bright ginger tom with amber eyes

Tigerkit - Ginger she-cat with black stripes ,light green eyes

Elders

Purdy - Plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Graystripe - Solid long-furred gray tom

Sandstorm - Pale-ginger she-cat with green eyes

ShadowClan

Leader:

Rowanstar - Dark ginger tom

Deputy:

Dawnpelt - Cream furred she-cat

Medicine Cat:

Littlecloud - Old very small tabby Tom

(Apprentice: Honeypaw)

Warriors

Oakfur - Small brown Tom

Tawnypelt - Pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Olivenose - Tortoiseshell she-cat

Applefur - Mottled brown she-cat

Crowfoot - Black and white Tom

Ratscar - Brown tom with a long scar across his back

Snowbird - Pure white she-cat

Toadfoot - Dark brown Tom

(Apprentice: Mistpaw)

Scorchfur - Dark gray Tom

Owlclaw - Light brown tabby Tom

Shrewfoot - Gray she-cat with black feet

Tigerheart - Dark brown tabby Tom

Ferretclaw - Cream and gray Tom

Pinenose - Black she-cat

Starlingwing - Ginger Tom

Kinkfur - Tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out in all angles

Apprentices

Honeypaw - Light golden she-cat with blue eyes

Mistpaw - Gray Tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Queens

Ivytail - Black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

(Expecting Tigerheart's kits)

Elders

Smokefoot - Black Tom

Snaketail - Dark brown Tom with a tabby-striped tail

Whitewater - White she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Tallpoppy - Long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

WindClan

Leader:

Onestar - Tabby Tom

Deputy:

Ashfoot - Gray she-cat

Medicine Cat:

Kestrelflight - Mottled gray tom

Warriors

Whitetail - Small white she-cat

Crowfeather - Smoky very dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - Light brown tabby tom

Gorsetail - Very pale gray and white she-cat

Weaselfur - Ginger tom with white paws

Nightcloud - Black she-cat

Harespring - Brown and white tom (Apprentice: Sagepaw)

Emberfoot - Gray tom with two dark paws

Leaftail - Dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Heathertail - Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sedgewhisker - Light brown tabby she-cat

Whiskernose - Light brown tom

Furzepelt - Gray and white she-cat

Boulderfur - Large pale-gray tom

Apprentices

Sagepaw - White and brown she-cat

Queens

Swallowtail - Dark gray she-cat (Mother to Owlwhisker's kits: Crouchkit, Larkkit and Thornkit)

Kits

Crouchkit - Black Tom

Larkkit - Brown she-kit

Thornkit - Brown tom

Elders

Tornear - Tabby Tom

Webfoot - Dark gray tabby Tom

RiverClan

Leader:

Mistystar - Blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy:

Reedwhisker - Black Tom

Medicine Cat:

Mothwing - Dappled golden she-cat (Apprentice: Willowshine)

Warriors

Mintfur - Light gray tabby Tom

Pebblefoot - Mottled gray Tom

Mallownose - Light brown tabby Tom

Robinwing - Tortoiseshell Tom

Petalfur - Gray and white she-cat

Grasspelt - Light brown Tom (Apprentice: Streampaw)

Mosspelt - Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Troutstream - Pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossyfoot - Brown and white she-cat (Apprentice: Pebblepaw)

Rushtail - Small light brown tabby she-cat

Minnowtail - Dappled dark gray and -white she-cat

Hollowflight - Dark gray tabby Tom

Apprentices

Willowshine - Gray tabby she-cat

Pebblepaw - Gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Streampaw - Black and white Tom

Queens

Duskfur - Brown tabby she-cat

Icewing - white she-cat with blue eyes

(expecting Mintfur's kits)

Elders

Dapplenose - Mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - Ginger-and-white Tom

Graymist - Pale gray tabby she-cat

Bloodclan

Leader:

Ash - Silver she-cat with white stripes , Electric blue eyes (Formerly known as Silverash of Thunderclan)

Generals:

Strike - Black Tom with dark grey wings and eyes (Formerly know as Nightfang of Wingclan {Believed to be dead})

Frost - White Tom with silver wings and green eyes (Formerly known as Snowclash of Wingclan {Believed to be dead})

Healer:

Dawn - Scary she-cat with a Silver pelt and Hetero Green / Blue eyes

Fighters:

Moon - Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

Wolf - Badly scarred black Tom with yellow eyes

Felix - Brown Tom with green eyes

Boots - Sand colored Tom with black paws , green eyes

Angel - White she-cat with dark blue eyes


	13. Chapter 10

(Cherryrain's POV)

Cherryrain arrived at the Moonstone around moonrise. Making her way through the entrance she could tell that a clan cat had been here , by the strange dusty smell it was a Windclan cat so no worry to her.

She approached slowly she could remember her first time seeing the stone all those moons ago.

**_(Flashback)_**

_Cherrypaw stood beside her mentor ,Darksky, who was at the time yelling at her for allowing kits outside the camp._

_"You know how dangerous that is what if they had bla bla baaa" he was still taking but she zoned him out. She was watching her sister Ashpaw talk to her friends Eletricpaw, Apollopaw, and of course Daggerpaw her sisters crush something what they were going to do when they were warriors._

_She was about to walk over when a paw touched her shoulder , She turned only to see her best friend Silverpaw looking amused._

_"What?" She asked angrily_

_"You were staring off into starclan again." He said jabbing her in the ribs._

_"Oh, sorry."_

_"No it's fine." He then looked at her and continued in a whisper "Hey wanna see something epic?"_

_"Sure, what?"_

_"Come on I'll show you." They ran though the forest springing around like a hares on catnip, until they got to a hollow opening._

_Silverpaw walked in first then was followed by Cherrypaw " I saw some clans come out of here so I investigated and found this." He pointed proudly to a giant glowing stone in the middle of the cave._

_"Wow, it's amazing." She said smiling at him "Does anycat else know?"_

_" Nope, I only told you now you must keep the secret." He said looking completely serious_

_"But!"_

_"Please!"_

_"Okay fine." She said giving up_

_"Good let's Claw swear."_

_"Yep."_

_And they sat facing each drawing their claws before slashing the others shoulders while speaking in unison_

_"On this day I promise to forever hide your secret by the power of our blood."_

_Neither broke the promise_

**_(End of Flashback)_**

Shaking her head Cherryrain continued towards the stone her heart hurting from the memory.

Reaching the edge, she curled her tail around her paws and leaned forward pressing her nose against the glowing stone, closing her eyes. almost immediately she fell into a deep sleep. Next time she wakes up it will be in Starclan.

~^*w*^~

Cherryrain's eyes fluttered open as she rose from the ground making her flinch from the brightness of Starclan.

She came to Starclan to talk to Badgercall, the first medicine cat of Skyclan, and Cloudpath the medicine cat before her. She was to meet them in a clearing not far from we're she was now.

Walking into the clearing she didn't see them which means they were probably busy, tired of standing she decided to wait for them beside a sparkly tree . Curling up, and sitting her head on her paws she waited fir them to arrive.

(Jayfeather's POV)

Walking towards the camp entrance Jayfeather was in a terrible mood, which was caused by the worry he felt for the now crumbling Thunderclan.

It had been a entire moon since the clan was attacked by Bloodclan, which was started by Silverash his brothers ex-mate, no cats were killed thank starclan but almost all were wounded keeping him on his toes.

Now , he was forced to go looking for a medicine cat that probably doesn't exist, all because of a dream a stupid apprentice had. Which means he will have to go all the way to Starclan via the Moonpool to find said medicine cat.

Though his thoughts he had walked all the way to the edge of the pool only realizing when his paw touched something wet. Lying by the side of the pool he sat his head down and touched his nose to the water, making him fall into a deep sleep.

~(^*=*^)~

Waking up in Starclan was still amazing for him do due to the fact that here he could see in the real forest because of a herb from starclan called Forever Shade.

But he didn't have time for the happiness and remembrance, it was time to find the she-cat from his dream.

Walking down though the woods quietly so he wouldn't be stopped by anyone he knew.

He was running though the forest , smelling the scents of past cats when he caught the scent of a new unfamiliar cat , making him slow suddenly and change direction till he was standing outside a clearing.

Looking above the brush he saw a light grey she-cat with white wings, sitting in the middle of the clearing facing away from him.

Quietly walking towards her he started thinking about what he was going to say not noticing that the she-cat moved to face him

(Cherryrain's POV)

She was about to give up and go home when from behind she heard the sound of pawsteps.

Turning to see a grey Tom walking towards her, his head bowed deep in thought.

She was about to speak when the Tom tripped over absolutely nothing, making his faceplant hard on the dirt.

Cherryrain burst out into a frenzy of snorts and giggles, totally losing her cool. "Oh great Starclan, I'm so sorry."

She helped the Tom from the ground as he spat out grass.

"Its fine. " He muttered shaking his pelt with embarrassment.

"Did you need something?" She said watching the strange Tom

"Actually yes , by any chance would you be Cherryrain?"

(Jayfeather's POV)

He felt utterly foolish for tripping, now the she-cat was looking at him like he was fox brained

"Yes, that's me what do you need?" She said slowly scooting away from him.

"I need to ask a important life of death question."

"Okay go on."

"Have you seen a silvery-gold Tom with strange blue markings?" When he said that the she-cats eyes grew twice the normal size.

She leaned forward looking at him with interest "Do you mean Chaospaw? "

"Yes! So you have met him, where is he?"

"He is back at my clans camp, Why?"

He is an important part of a Prophecy In my clan and I must bring him back."

Cherryrain looked saddened by this "Are you sure we have grown a love for him?"

"Yes, it is a matter of life and death for my whole clan."

"Okay I'll show you were he is." And with that she turned and walked the opposite way he'd come.

Jayfeather followed her closely to insure she didn't try and run off . He felt terrible heartbeats later when they passed though the portal and stopped outside a bush, Cherryrain told him to stay and that see will get him.

He sat there for what seemed like moons before getting bored and looking over the shrub.

What he saw was honestly surprising. Sleeping in the clearing was Chaospaw and on both his sides were she-cat one a lot closer than the other, then Cherryrain appeared with a silver Tom that must have been the leader when she saw them She flinched hard before waking him gently.

Jayfeather watched Chaospaw raise his head and smile at the tom and Cherryrain before his smiled turned to a frown, then shaking his head he got to his paws and followed them as they walked from the clearing.

Almost immediately Chaospaw appeared from the entrance looking around before seeing Jayfeather standing there ,in which he marched over angrily "What are you doing here?" He snarled surprising him making him step back

"I came to bring you home."

"HOME, I don't want to go to the place you call "Home", I want to stay here where I won't get made fun of for being different ." He yowled even louder than before l stepping even closer

This made him flinch , as he backed away even more "I'm sorry but- " he was cut off when a she-cat ran into the clearing.

She was extremely pretty with a fiery ginger pelt , gold spots along with white stripes on her spine, and strangely white wings.

She ran over to Chaospaw and spike quickly "Chaospaw you have to go, your clan needs you."

He looked completely hurt "But what about everyone, Violetkit, Apolloleaf,Stormpaw and what about you. You all need me."

The she-cat put her head under his "Yes, but they need you more."

Just then a grey she-cat appeared from nowhere and spoke "Besides we're not useless." making Chaospaw and the pretty cat jump.

Chaospaw looked at both she-cats and sighed "I know , they are useless though." He stepped away and smiled " And when I'm finished I'll be back , Okay?"

The pretty she-cat nodded and smiled "Got it Commander Chaospaw. "

The grey one looked annoyed "Why can't I get rid of you?"

He walked over and stood beside Jayfeather before walking towards the forest before he yelled " Because I'm awesome, amazing, and epic."

Both she-cats laughed as Jayfeather walked with him, he looked back and yowled "See you guys soon."

~(^*o*^)~

They were out of sight when one of the girls yelled back "Sooner that you think."

They were only walking for heartbeats when he decided to make a conversation "So who were-" he was cut off by a Icy glare from Chaospaw

"Don't speak to me." He growled walking ahead.

This was going to be a long trip

**(^wWw^)**

**And that's all People till next time**

**x~ PB**


	14. Chapter 11

(Chaospaw's POV)

Chaospaw was walking along side Jayfeather , his brain was working overtime to find a solution to his problem. _"I could fake my death"_ he thought tilting his head to one side _"No I'm to epic to die. I could cleanse everything with fire , they'd make me leave for sure."_ He tilted his head the other way "_Wait Phoenixpaw said I can't play with fire anymore. "_

Looking up he saw the quickly approaching Thunderclan camp entrance

_"No not yet, I'm not ready I don't even have a plan yet."_ He looked side to side before slowing his pace.

_"Wait WWSD What. Would. Stormpaw. Do. , That's it play possum ."_ Without thinking he flopped onto his side, closed his eyes, and stuck his tongue out dramatically.

(Jayfeather's POV)

Jayfeather was happy to be home, he has to tell Bramblestar everything he saw ,like Cherryrain and the strange she-cats, but Chaospaw was making it difficult to be happy. He kept yowling, whining,and he wouldn't stop trying to run away.

He was inside the entrance when he looked back to see Chaospaw lying a tree-length away, growling he marched over "Get up" he snarled leaning over him

"No!" Chaospaw growled opening his eyes "You can't make me do anything."

"Yes I can, I'm older, now get up."

"NEVER!" He got to his paws and ran the opposite direction.

Jayfeather totally lost his cool "Get back here you dirty Kittypet!" He ran after Chaospaw angrily.

(Lionblaze's POV)

Lionblaze was sitting next to his new mate ,Cinderheart , he looked up to see Bramblestar approaching followed closely by Tigerkit , attached to her father.

"Lionblaze May we speak alone?" He said looking pointedly at Cinderheart till she nodded and walked away followed by a squealing Tigerkit.

"Okay what do you need sir?"

"We must speak about the prophecy that on the horizon, and your kits role in said matter."

Sensing the seriousness of the moment Lionblaze leaned forward slowly "What do yo mean?" He whispered

"At this moment Jayfeather is retrieving your runaway son, for I believe he is going to either save the clan or destroy it, I don't know which as of now." He said whispering as well.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I -" Bramblestar was cut off by Jayfeather dragging a screeching cat into the clearing.

They watched as Jayfeather grabbed a vine and tied the Tom's limbs to his body before shoving some moss into the cats jaws, silencing him.

Jayfeather looked up, his fur ruffled and smiled "I got him." He said cheerfully before passing out.

Squirrelflight ran forward and began grooming the sleeping cat before picking up Jayfeather and taking him to the medicine cat den.

Lionblaze looked over to Bramblestar, he nodded towards the tied up Tom, nodding too He walked forward to get a better look at him.

He was surprised when he felt the pelts of his clanmates as they gathered around to see the only cat that has ever ran away from the clans,

Chaospaw

(Chaospaw's POV)

He lies on his side, looking up at his ex-clanmates who surrounded him on all his side's led by the father that never wanted him.

Lionblaze looked down at him like he was a snake about to strike, which was smart since at the moment he felt like ripping somecats throat out.

He spat out the moss and growled "How dare you kitnap me, I will destroy you all and feed your kits to ostriches. " Chaospaw yowled at the top of his in his binds.

All the cats jumped back, terrified , but he wasn't finished yet "Release me kittypets now, before I totally lose it."

Everycat was shrinking away except for one, Bramblestar sat watching his face unreadable, before he walked forward and cut his binds.

Chaospaw lied there for a heartbeat before rising to his paws slowly making eye contact with every cat in the clearing before sitting "Why am I here?"

Bramblestar answered "We need your-"

"I'm sorry you need nothing of mine." He then opened his wings and shot into the sky flying as fast as his wings would take him.

He flew for only a couple heartbeats before his wings locked, forcing him to land in a tall tree.

He leaned against the warm bark,closing his eyes, trying to catch his breath when a voice snarled angrily.

"What in Starclan are you doing!?" Chaospaw jumped , landing in a sloppy fighting stance, before realizing who owned the voice. Standing nearby was Phoenixpaw who looked really pissed.

"Phoenixpaw!" He jumped tackling her happily, hugging her around her waist.

She giggled, immediately losing her anger "Hey, get off I'm mad at you."

He decided not to get up "No, they'll find me, take me with you." He said trying to look pitiful

She shook her head slowly "No, they need you, you can't abandon them."

He let go ,but stayed next to her "What have they ever done for me? Why should I risk my life for them?"

She thought about it, opened her mouth then closed it again "I have nothing, but what about your siblings, something might happen to then."

"..."

"And your father."

"..."

"And your friends."

"What friends?"

"Oh right, and what about your mentor?"

"Okay are you trying to persuade or deter me because I'm hearing nothing bad so far." He said shrugging .

"CHAOSPAW! Don't say that, You know it's not true!" Phoenixpaw said shocked.

"But..."

"No, what if the roles were reversed, what if someone had to save our clan?" She looked disappointed.

"I know, I'm sorry and ashamed it's just I ... can't handle...seeing my family again...my father...has a new mate...I just can't." He whispered slowly sliding to the floor of the tree.

"Hey, Its okay, just show them they were wrong to doubt you." She said curling her tail around him.

"Maybe, hey how did you find me?"

She was about to answer when a voice answered for her "We followed you."

Chaospaw jumped bad "Dang it Rosepaw don't do that!" Rosepaw stood smiling, enjoying the fact that she scared him

"I'm soooo sorry." She said sitting

Chaospaw was lying at Phoenixpaw feet when Stormpaw appeared from No where "Did you guys find hi- Why are you on the floor?"

"I'm testing gravity." He said rising to his paws "What are you guys doing here?"

"Did you expect us to let you go with somecat we didn't know. " Phoenixpaw said moving to stand between Stormpaw and Rosepaw

"Beside your like my brother, brothers gotta stick together." Stormpaw said stepping forward putting his paw out.

"Come on Foxbrain we need to keep you alive." Rosepaw said smirking.

Chaospaw stepped towards his friends, gently bumping Stormpaw's paw with his. "Thanks guys, I guess I have to go back now huh."

"Yep!" All three said in unison

"Okay I'll see you all."

Stormpaw opened his wings slowly "Please , if we follow you right you won't. " Then he took off with Rosepaw.

Leaving him and Phoenixpaw, She smiled opening her wings too "Don't be stupid furball I need you safe." Then she took flight as well.

(^*w*^)

Walking into the camp he stopped in front of all the clan cats and smiled "How May I be at your service?"


	15. Chapter 12

(Chaospaw's POV)

Sitting in the training clearing, Chaospaw was trying to stay as far as possible from the other apprentices. Many of them were keeping their distance from him as well, except for Firepaw and his goons who wouldn't leave him alone.

"Hey ,look who came crawling back." Firepaw said sitting in front of him along with Sunpaw and Larkpaw.

"Yea, well isn't it the winged wonder." Sunpaw agreed laughing at Chaospaw who honestly no longer cared for the teasing.

Firepaw's smile disappeared "Hey runt, don't ignore me." He snarled stepping forward angrily.

Chaospaw stared at him for a heartbeat before getting up and walking towards the camp _"What a bunch of idiots."_ he thought half way to the entrance.

"Do you think your all that because you have wings. " Firepaw yelled from behind him

"I'm sorry I don't respond to stupid , and by the way I am all that. " He yelled back arriving at the entrance

"Ha, that's why no one cares about you, even your parents hated your guts." Firepaw yelled laughing along with his goons

Chaospaw froze , unshething his claws slowly , he looked back towards the other apprentice and smiled a terrifying smile.

"You are going to regret that for the rest of your life." He said darkly turning towards them.

(Bramblestar's POV)

He sat between Lionblaze and Cinderheart watching the apprentices.

He noticed that Chaospaw was sitting apart from the rest of the Paws, playing with a red leaf.

They watched as Firepaw, Sunpaw, and Larkpaw sat next to him .They spoke in low voices before Chaospaw got up and walked away.

He yelled something at Firepaw that they didn't catch. But what Firepaw said back shocked Bramblestar to his core

"Ha, that's why no one cares about you, even your parents hated your guts." Lionblaze flinched hard , and Cinderheart looked down at her paws.

Chaospaw's whole aura seemed to darken as he turned slowly, his claws were unshethed and his hair covered his eyes.

He stepped forward, the air seemed to spark around him.

Chaospaw looked up at them and smiled, but this smile wasn't normal it showed every tooth, and his eyes glowed in the dawn light making him look even darker.

"You are going to regret that for the rest of your like. " He spoke darkly stepping closer to were the other Tom sat.

(No one's POV)

Chaospaw stood completely still before as quick as one could blink, he was charging towards Firepaw , slamming into him at full speed, knocking the Tom off balance .

Firepaw jumped up and tried to slash Chaospaw's side, but before it made contact he was pinned to the ground by Chaospaw who sat on his chest smiling evilly.

He lifted his claws and slashed him three times across his chest making him screech fearfully

"Oh now your scared, I haven't even given you a reason yet." Chaospaw laughed before slamming Firepaw's head into the ground multiple times.

"YOU UGLY KITTYPET , I DONT CARE ABOUT MY STUPID FATHER HE CAN GO TO THE DARK FOREST." He picked Firepaw up by his nape and flung him at a nearby tree.

He put his claws against Firepaw's sides "MY MOTHER LOVED ME MORE THAN ANY OF MY LITTERMATES, BECAUSE I WAS DIFFERENT." He tore down ripping Firepaw's sides coating his paws in blood ,

His eyes seemed to shine brighter and brighter "AND I AM LOVED, I'M LOVED BY MORE CATS THAN YOUR LITTLE BRAIN CAN COUNT." He bit down breaking his front leg.

Chaospaw released him and smiled backing away "Stupid Tom don't mess with a Wing Clan cat."

He turned and walked out the clearing like nothing happened , leaving fearful apprentices , shocked warriors, and a amazed Leader in his wake.

(Meanwhile in Skyclan)

(Phoenixpaw's POV)

Phoenixpaw was sitting outside the apprentice den when she felt a strange crackling sensation behind her ears.

She turned to see if anyone was staring at her, but no one was there. she could sense a pulsating thump moving though the ground making her feel sick and dizzy.

She started to sway and her eyes unfocused.

She could feel everything around her and yet she was completely numb

She heard someone yell her name, but it was to late she had already fallen into the darkness

(Thunderclan)

(Chaospaw's POV)

Chaospaw was running towards the apprentice den when dark spots appeared in his sight.

His paws locked making him stumbled, falling to the ground, his paws were stiff.

He open his mouth and vomited a strange gold liquid, his world was darkening, he didn't notice but the markings around his ankles glowed just before he slipped away.

**(^o^)**

**A short fighting (More of a someone gets their ass kicked ) chapter **

**Shout out to TB You are Absolutely Epic  
**


	16. Chapter 13

(Chaospaw's POV)

Chaospaw opened his eyes rising slowly, his head ached badly, making him grind his teeth slowly.

The world around him was bright and shiny, he was about to explore when a cat appeared from between two shiny trees.

The cat was extremely creepy Tom with a bright white pelt with a single black marking that looked like a Yin sign on his forehead

Chaospaw felt he was being rude so he decide to say hello "Uhh Hi I'm Chaospaw an-" he was cut off by another cat entering the clearing this one was a black she-cat with a white Spot symbol on her forehead.

These cats were making him nervous neither open had open their eyes giving them a eerie feel.

"That's cute, you guys are matching i'm just be over here an-" Chaospaw was cut off again by the tom

_"The Phoenix and The Chaos , The Rose and The Flame shall travel the darkest road to find the brightest light."_ The Tom spoke in a deep echoy voice.

"What?!"

The she-cat spoke next _"The brightest light will save them all unless the adventurers shall fall , then one clan shall stand tall the other will fall."_ The she-cat had a high pitched voice that also echoed

Chaospaw looked confused, both cats seemed to speak of a Prophecy "Who are you?" he said stepping forward wonderingly

_"I am Yin protector of Life."_ Said the she-cat smiling

_"I am Yang bringer of Death."_ Said the tom nodding

"Really nice to meet you Yin and Yang, now what are you talking about?"

Yin leaned forward and grinned _"Simple, you must save the clan of Thunder. "_

Chaospaw grimaced "Why must I save them, why can't they save themselves?"

Yang stepped forward and growled _"Because it's not their destiny it's yours and that scary she-cat or yours."_

"Scary She-cat?"

Yin shuffled fearfully _"She's a ginger with weird gold-"_

Chaospaw knew immediately who she was talking about "You must mean Phoenixpaw."

_"Yes."_ They said in unison

"Oh so you guys Life and Death, huh?"

_"Of course what we're you expecting? "_ Yin asked quietly

"I don't know a scary Tom and a pregnant singing she-cat that loves everone." Saying this he got two very evil glares.

Yin stepped forward angrily _"I am not pregnant, I don't love everyone, and I don't sing. "_ She snarled angrily.

Yang on the other hand looked sad _"I'm not that scary."_ He muttered

He looked around wondering "Where is Phoenixpaw anyway?" Trying to get off the subject

Yin stepped forward and pressed her paw against the ground heartbeats later Phoenixpaw materialized in front of him frozen in mid snarl.

"What is wrong with her?"

_"She tried to attack me."_ Yang whispered fearfully

"I'm not surprised." Chaospaw smiled waving his paw in front of her frozen face.

"So are you going to explain all this to her?"

Yang shrugged _"She can her everything at the moment."_

"Will you unfreeze her?"

Yin looked around nervously _"Well I guess this is goodbye then, Yang will reanimate her."_ She said happily then she turned to Chaospaw completely serious _"You must tell them about her. "_ then she disappeared without waiting for a response.

Yang was totally pissed _"Oh come on!?"_ He held up his paw and drew a circular pattern in the air before backing up.

Phoenixpaw unfroze and continued snarling "I will skin you alive." She yowled charging at Yang

Yang screamed and disappeared

"Come back here you dirty rat." She yowled before walking back to him

"Good to see you golden girl."

"Shut up." She giggled playfully

That's when the world started to shake. The ground broke apart

Phoenixpaw was caught on a big piece of rubble that was falling into the now growing chasm "Chaospaw help me." She screamed clawing at the large stone fearfully

Chaospaw didn't think he jumped forward and tried to grab her but she slipped from his grasp "Phoenixpaw No!" Her claws lost thier grip and she fell

Chaospaw jumped after falling though the darkness

He closed his wings and shot towards her .

He fell faster and slammed into her unconscious form wrapping his wings around her tightly .

His eyes began swimming in the darkness ,he felt himself fading "Don't worry Phoenix ,I won't let you go." He whispered before passing out as well

(^*w*^)

(Phoenixpaw's POV)

She woke up to Chaospaw talking in her ear.

"Hey, Phoenixpaw when you wake up you need to see this."

"Why?" she asked making him jump.

"Oh your awake , get up this is amazing."

She got up and followed him up a wake of steep stones. At the top was a amazing seen at least a hundred cats trained in the clearing all led by a silver she cat at the top of another cliff.

She Recognized the she-cat immediately "Chaospaw is that your mom?"

(Chaospaw's POV)

"Yea, How did you know?" Chaospaw looked at her strangly

"I'd recognize that anywhere. "

"What?"

"..."

She grinned at him something made him which he hadn't asked.

"..."

"Phoenixpaw!?" He said giving her a look.

She pulled some black things from nowhere and slid them over her eyes and yelled "Dat Ass !"

He only stared at her "Oh my Starclan."

"What, Your mom is hot" She said lifting the black thing from her face and throwing them into the trees.

"Phoenixpaw please don't do this!"

"What?"

"You're not even a lesbian."

" I can't help it she might just turn me."

"We're done here." He muttered grabbing her tail and pulling her behind a Bramble bush ,just as Silverash walked by Accompanied by two she-cats.

"When do we attack?" The strange she-cat with different color eyes.

"Soon Dawn." Silverash muttered opening her mouth.

"What are you looking for?" The grey one asked.

"I have a strange feeling we're being watched Moon." She looked towards the Brambles in which they were hiding

That's when Chaospaw felt it, a tingle traveled up his spine "She can see us." He whispered

"What?" Phoenixpaw said looking confused

Chaospaw didn't even have time to answer before the three she-cats jumped right on top of them

Phoenixpaw would've been caught if Chaospaw hadn't said anything

They bolted away putting tree-lengths between them.

"Where are we going to run?" Phoenixpaw obviously never heard of whispering.

"Don't panic, follow me." He yelled over the wind whipping through his ears.

They ran till they came to a large cliff.

"Are you serious there aren't iany cliffs. especially not this big." Phoenixpaw looked completely finished "We're dead, neither of us can fly fully and they're almost upon us. We are both going to die in this bloody Dreamscape."

He flicked his ears "Dreamscape?"

"Yin, Yang, your mother talking, it's all a sign in dream form."

"A sign for what?"

"A sign that we must find a new home for Thunderclan."

"And what if I choose not to?"

"They all Die Chaospaw, all of them. " Phoenixpaw's whisper was almost lost when a yowl echoed over the stone

"Well how do we leave the Dreamscape?"

"I don't know I'm only one cat I can't come up with everything."

"Well we could jump." Chaospaw looked down the cliff nervously

Phoenixpaw joined him at the edge "Well I since you offered."

Before He could do anything he felt his paw come off the ground sending him over the edge. The last thing He saw before woke up was Phoenixpaw jumping in after him.


	17. Chapter 14

(Lionblaze's POV)

Lionblaze was sharing tongues with Cinderheart and talking about how well Sunpaw is doing in his apprenticeship.

"He will make a amazing warrior." She chuckled cleaning behind his ears

"Yep, I've never been more proud." He said happily

"I'm not surprised, with you as a father." He smiled at the comment he was happy Cinderheart loved his kit

That was when he heard someone call his name, he turned to see Jayfeather running over.

"Hello brother do you need something."

Jayfeather was winded which meant he ran all the way here "Yes, your son fainted an-"

Lionblaze interrupted panicked "Is Sunpaw okay?" What could be wrong with his son

Jayfeather looked at him like he was stupid then facepawed "Wrong son, I mean Chaospa-"

Lionblaze interrupted again this time annoyed "Starclan next time start with that." He lied back down less worried

"What, you don't want to know what I was going to say."

"Nope." Lionblaze felt Jayfeather's eye bore into him.

He looked up to see his brother looking totally disappointed "What."

He just shook his head and walked away.

Cinderheart had seen it all "I think that was important."

"No it was about Chaospaw."

"But still."

"I thought you didn't like him?"

She looked shocked "Of course not the poor kit is mistreated by everycat. "

"He is not, he nearly killed Firepaw."

Cinderheart stood and looked at him furious and ashamed "They were assaulting him, and we watched not once did you make a move to help." She turned in started to walk away "Wanna know what don't talk to me till you step up, because if you can't love the kits you have then I'm not going to give you more to hate." She left him with that.

Lionblaze sat there shocked and hurt "But ..." he put his head down and walked from the clearing trying hard not to cry. He was almost across the clearing when Sunpaw ran from the Medicine Cat den towards him.

"Dad!" He called

"What is it son."

"You have to see this it's Chaospa-"

"What is so important about Chaospaw?"

"Come on, Jayfeather will show you." He Said pulling Lionblaze into the den

Sitting inside surprisingly was Bramblestar, Jayfeather, Firepaw, Streampaw, and Bluepaw.

"What's all this?"

Jayfeather stepped forward "Look who finally showed up."

"Shut up!"

Firepaw stepped forward next "Just show us."

"Yea." Streampaw and Bluepaw said in unison.

"Not yet let me explain what happened first. " Jayfeather said sitting down Lionblaze and Sunpaw did the same.

"Okay so after the fight Chaospaw was running toward the apprentice den when he suddenly lost consciousness."

"He probably realized he was ugly." Muttered Streampaw.

"Hush, Well like I was saying he lost consciousness , when his pelt began glowing silver and his markings glowed blue."

"Lies." Growled Firepaw.

"Shut up okay and the-"

"Reallly." Said a annoyed Sunpaw.

"FINE DONT LISTEN BY THE WAY THERE IS A SHE-CAT IN YOUR SON'S BED!" He yelled before getting up

"What!" They all yelled in unison

"I'll show you." Jayfeather moved towards the back of the den and motioned towards the bed "See!" He said proudly

But the bed was empty

"What are you talking about brother?"

He looked down at the empty bed and growled "They were here." He yowled angrily

"I doubt it, there is no way he had a she-cat in his nest." Firepaw laughed

"If anything it would be a Tom." Bluepaw giggled

"I know right." Sunpaw added

Lionblaze was shocked they would say stuff like that but barely.

That was when they heard a noise that made them shut up quick, two voices laughing hysterically nearby.

They followed the laughter till it suddenly stopped, making Lionblaze stand there with the others feeling foolish.

Sunpaw looked around slowly and shrugged "I guess, that we will never know what that was." he muttered turning and walking towards the apprentice den, along with Firepaw and Streampaw, leaving Bluepaw alone

"That is so unfair." She growled before following as well.

(Chaospaw's POV)

He looked down from a tree and watched as his ex-clanmates went back into their respected dens , before smiling toward Phoenixpaw "You know what, its hilarious when they don't look in the tree for a winged cat." he laughed

"Yep , so how long are we going to stay in the tree" Phoenixpaw asked leaning against the tree's trunk

"Probably until I get bored of hiding." he muttered lying next to her

"But that could take forever." she whined sliding down

"know but you can't rush amazing." He whispered curling up

"Fine." She muttered curling up beside him before falling asleep.

Chaospaw looked around and smiled sleepingly "I'll go home later but first let me take a nap." he fell asleep a little while later . Stormpaw and Rosepaw arrived around Dawn , taking their places beside Phoenixpaw and Chaospaw.

**~*w*~**

**Sorry this took forever life happens sometimes . I've also been working on my second story it's about the Hunger Games.**

**I've created Two polls for Chaospaw and Phoenixpaw's Warrior names if you don't like the choices comment what name you want and I'll put it on the polls.**

**Along**** with a Forum called Wingclan**

**Bye stay safe all x~PB**


	18. Chapter 15

(Lionblaze's POV)

It has only been three Sunups since he and Cinderheart had the fight but it felt like moons. He was sitting alone in front of the Warriors Den when he heard voices from outside the camp looking around he realized others heard it too.

The first voice was obviously male "Do I have to?" It was a familiar whine

"Either you go or I'll drag you through a bramble bush backwards." A female voice spoke next

"Fine I'l- ..." He male voice suddenly and a rustling sound followed

There was sounds of a struggle , silence, then Chaospaw hurdled into the clearing covered in brambles and dirt he lied there for a heartbeat before jumping to his paws "Really guys I said I wasn't ready!" He yelled at the bushes angrily

A dark grey tom's head appeared though them "Hey, you shouldn't have tried to run." He said walking the rest of the way through.

Next a she-cat with pink eyes appeared smiling "I didn't expect her to throw him!" She broke into a fit of giggles.

"Oh ha ha, It was so funny. Stormpaw you suppose to back me up in these things." Chaospaw said glaring at the tom

"And go up against Phoenixpaw are you insane?" Stormpaw said

"He obviously is. " The she-cat smirked

"Shut up Rosepaw!" His son growled angrily

Rosepaw stuck her tongue out at him.

Lionblaze was tired of all this and just wanted a explanation now "What is going on here explain now son?"

Chaospaw looked up and rolled his eyes "I'm so sorry to make you worry father!" He said the last word like it was a insult

Just then another she-cat appeared behind his son "This is your dad?" She asked surprisingly unimpressed

"Yep, Phoenixpaw sad to say it is." He said looking back at the she-cat

Stormpaw stepped forward and tilted his head "I was expecting more, like maybe blue eyes or some resemblance."

Rosepaw shrugged "He must get his looks from his mother."

Phoenixpaw grinned stepping beside Chaospaw "He does, if they stood side-by-side you could definitely see the resemblance. "

He was quickly losing his cool "Son explain NOW!"

Chaospaw looked at him and growled "I don't need to explain anything to you just know I'm saving your stupid clan."

And with that his son turned and walked deeper into the clan towards the leaders den followed by the Tom and she-cats.

(Chaospaw's POV)

He walked toward Bramblestar's den followed closely by his friends. He really hated be back in Thunderclan territory it made him nervous and it was even harder with Phoenixpaw here as well putting her in danger too.

They reached the leaders den and walked straight in not bothering to announce his arrival

Bramblestar sat alone in his nest dozing off every now and then, until he spotted them approaching in which he straightened his spine and spoke "Welcome home Chaospaw bring any news?"

"Sadly I do, Gather the clan Bloodclan will attack in three sunrises time and if you don't want your clan to perish we leave at moonhigh tonight."

This got Bramblestar's attention "How can you be so sure?"

He didn't even value that with a answer he instead walked out and walked into the Apprentice den, choosing the nest farthest from the entrance before lying down. Outside he could he Bramblestar speaking to the clan but he didn't care at the moment to tired to think anymore.

(Phoenixpaw's POV)

After talking to the leader Chaospaw curled up in the Apprentice den , she watched as Stormpaw and Rosepaw did the same.

Stormpaw fell asleep instantly while Rosepaw took a little longer then him , after they were both asleep she chose a nest beside Chaospaw and tried a couple times to get comfortable before giving up and just lying there.

She thought back to her kithood her young self would have never thought of anything like this...

_**[Flashback]**_

_"Dad when can I become a warrior?" She had asked quizzingly watching Angelblast mock battle Leafpaw_

_"When I decide to let you grow up." Apolloleaf said pushing his little kit around with his tail._

_"But daddy you have to let me grow up."_

_"I know but not till I'm ready."_

_"But Mama isn't like this."_

_Eletricheart appeared looking at her father disapproving "And who do you think is the Tom in this relationship?"_

_This caused Phoenixkit to fall into hysterics as her parents tickled her happily_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

The only way her father even let her come was because he knew Chaospaw would protect her. But what worried her was that no one was protecting him and that was bad especially now.

She was going to roll over when she heard somecat say her name "Phoenixpaw?"

Sitting up slightly she saw that Chaospaw was lying facing her, his eyes dim and tired "Yes, Chaospaw."

He looked a little upset "I had a bad dream."

She got to her paws and walked over, standing beside his nest "What was it adout?"

She was surprised to see tears form in his eyes "I was standing in a open field, and Yin and Yang were there but they weren't right their eyes were black. They started saying terrible things like how we were going to die on the quest, I don't wanna go anymore." He let out a stream of sobs

She quickly sat beside him curling her tail around his body and started carefully grooming his fur "Please stop crying, everything is going to be okay."

"How can you be so sure I'm scared no terrified. " He let out another string of sobs

She held him close and cuddled it to his chest and started singing her favorite song of her kithood

_"For-the times-you feel lost_

_Just re-mem-ber_

_We'll get to Starclan one day_

_Our loved one's will Light the wwwaay_

_And stand by us when we're in need_

_Because we are the far_

_This is what I can say_

_We may not make it the rest of the way_

_But we'll get to Starclan one day_

_And I'll be with you the whole wide way_

_Because we'll be in Starclan_

_Someday"_

Chaospaw finished crying and listened quietly until she was finished "Do you really think so." He said sniffling

"Of course , now go to sleep before the other apprentices return from their Sunhigh duties."

"Fine." He muttered then after a couple heartbeats a steady snore came from his lips telling her he was asleep

She smiled and tried to get up only to ring Chaospaw had his wings around her and Everytime she moved he let out a whining noise. She finally gave up and cuddled against him again and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	19. Chapter 16

(Jayfeather's POV)

Jayfeather was about to sort though all the herbs again when Bramblestar called a sudden clan meeting.

He stood at the top of the rock and spoke "Chaospaw has returned bringing grave news." Pausing for a moment he allowed all the cats to gasp and all that "We must leave the clan by Moonhigh tonight or else risk our lives fighting against unwinable odds."

There were many out cries

"How can we trust that kittypet." Berrynose yowled

"He must be lying." Whitewing said looking around

"Nothing is unwinable." He was surprised to hear his brother, Lionblaze .

Then suddenly a flash of grey streaked across the sky, and landed in front of Bramblestar, standing there was a Dark grey tom with a spiked pelt and speckles on his forhead. The Tom snarled "Are you cats serious Chaospaw is willing to help save your clan and this is how you treat him, now I understand why he didn't want to come back. You all disgust me."

He turned and looked at every cat in the eyes before taking flight and flying away from them towards the forest.

Bramblestar flinched at the apprentice's statement

Most of the cats looked down in shame.

Heartbeats later Sunpaw, Firepaw, and the rest of the apprentices returned from training that always ended at Sundown showing that a lot of time passed during the meeting.

Firepaw looked around at all the fallen faces "What's going on?"

Streampaw walked forward and nuzzled her father "Is something wrong?"

Bramblestar was about to explain but Lionblaze beat him to it "We're leaving at Moonhigh tonig-"

Sunpaw interrupted "What do you mean by leave."

"If you let your father finish you'll know." Bramblestar told the Tom angrily

This shut him up fast, making him sit there quietly

Lionblaze continued "As I was saying Chaospaw has return with the news that Bloodclan will attack in three Sunrises."

Firepaw rose to his paws happily "Chaospaw is back!? I finally get to torment him again." He then pranced away followed by the other equally happy apprentices

"It's good to know they have their priorities straight. " Jayfeather thought sarcastically

(Chaospaw's POV)

He tried to rollover in his sleep but both ways he was met with mounds of warm fur, and after a couple heartbeats he finally opened his slowly.

He had totally forgotten where he was for a moment and jumped up slamming his head into the hard dirt roof "Are freaking kitten meh oh Starclan it hurts." He was about to screech but the sounds of heavy breathing brought him back to reality.

Looking down he was surprised to noticed that both she-cats were asleep next to him, Phoenixpaw on the left Rosepaw on the right.

"Wow score, High paw." He high pawed himself before looking at the girls again "Aww they look so innocent. " he muttered before bursting out laughing and driving himself into hysterics

He didn't know But Phoenixpaw was awake and heard everything her eyes shot open and she tackled him to the ground

"Screw you, I'm Fabulous." She said flipping her hair.

This made him laugh even harder she soon joined in laughing as well until they sounded like they were descending into madness.

This woke Rosepaw, she open her eyes angrily and got up so quite the laughing cats didn't notice. She stood there a moment before howling and tackling both cats pinning them under her "Shut up you over sized kits before I kill you!" She yowled putting her paws on their throats

Chaospaw couldn't help himself "Hey, it's okay I like it ruff." He said smiling provocatively this caused Rosepaw to freeze, surprised

Phoenixpaw looked at him shocked "Chaospaw really?"

"What ruffness brings out the animal." He said grinning

She was about to respond when Stormpaw walked in carrying a hawk, he saw them and groaned "Foursome?"

Chaospaw immediately wiggled out from under Rosepaw and ran over to his friend "You know it bro."

Stormpaw smiled "Score!"

They highpawed each other

They looked back and saw something terrified both she-cats Sat staring at them though narrow eyes.

Phoenixpaw leaned over and spoke to Rosepaw "You get the dark one I get the light one." They didn't know what the girls meant until a brick came flying from no where and slammed into Stormpaw's face.

"Ahh where'd she get a brick." Stormpaw turned and ran from the den.

"Where are you Toms going , You wanted a foursome." Rosepaw said grabbing Stormpaw's tail and dragging him to the nest.

Phoenixpaw appeared next to him "Wanna get lost, it's about to get real." She said whispering

"Sure.' They then proceeded to back slowly from the den until they were out then they began blindly running Phoenixpaw kept going but he slammed into something.

He looked up slowly a small ache between his eyes.

"Well, well, well, look who finally showed up." Firepaw said smiling evilly.

"Sup, how's it going." Chaospaw said getting to his paws still rubbing the pain between his eyes

Sunpaw came from nowhere and slammed hard against him sending Chaospaw flying into a tree "Hello brother." He said looking down at him

He tried getting up but Streampaw, Bluepaw, and Larkpaw showed up and began laughing. Firepaw raised his claws and sliced downward he waited for it to make contact but it never did.

Phoenixpaw slammed into bothered toms making them tumble over each over, she grabbed him helping him up "Did I do it."

He couldn't help but smile nodding , Rosepaw came from the den a heartbeat later and started looking him over "I have some bad news, it appears that he is a Tom." She said sadly shaking her head

This made Phoenixpaw snort before joining in "No not that anything but that." She said before fake fainting into his arms

Rosepaw put her paw on his shoulder "Did you know about this."

He flipped his hair slowly "Yes I knew."

Phoenixpaw opened her eyes "How dare you not inform me, I'm amazing."

"What does that have anything to do with it?" He said moving her in his arms.

"Everything." She said sticking her tongue out and started playing dead

They didn't notice but Firepaw and Sunpaw had recovered and were now standing nearby watching.

"Are you freaks done." Bluepaw said sliding beside them.

Chaospaw looked up slowly and glared at them. Phoenixpaw and Rosepaw both got up and took opposite sides of him grabbing his arms.

"What did you just say dirty rat?" Rosepaw said narrowing her eyes

"Did she just call us freaks? Stupid wingless wonders." Phoenixpaw said. Laughing evilly

"How dare you call us that." Streampaw said while the Toms stood there surprised

Chaospaw was finished with this conversation he looked Firepaw and Sunpaw right in the eyes "U MAD BRO." He said before leading the she-cats away grinning happily.

**~v*w*v~**

**I decided that since chapter 15 made me sad I made this chapter funny**

**So here it is x~PB**


	20. Chapter 17

(Phoenixpaw's POV)

They walked until they were completely out of sight before Rosepaw left saying something about untying Stormpaw.

Now She and Chaospaw were sitting next to the Riverclan border dipping their tails in and out out the water playing with the fish quietly under the Newleaf Sun

The water was freezing after the giant snowmelt and ice crystals were forming on their tails making them giggle.

Until Chaospaw's face twisted into a scream and he jumped up "A shark is eating my tail Help Me!" He started running around in a panic bring a crime sized thing with him.

"Wait what is a Shark?"

He was now rolling on the ground screaming the thing still connected to his tail "A meat eating fish get it off my perfect tail." He yelled

"Okay, Okay I''ll get it ." She muttered leaning down, grabbing it by the tail and pulling it off taking with it silvery fur. She sat it down and it started walking around "A walking Fish? Weird." She thought watching it

He finished screaming and looked at his tail in fear, but finding no bald spots he sighed in relief then looked angrily at the walking fish "That stupid thing tried to eat me." He growled knocking it over with his paw, the poor thing just kept rocking and couldn't get up it almost looked sad.

"Aww Chaospaw don't yell at it, it was probably hungry." She said help it to its wierd scaly legs. Then she had a idea "Can we keep him."

"No it's a freaking fish it dies out if water." He mumbles cleaning his paws

"It's not dead yet." Phoenixpaw pointer her tail over at the land fish who was eating a leaf

"Nope."

"Pretty Please."

"No."

"But it's a land fish."

"I said no."

She knew she would win like this so she played the gender card "Why do you hate me." she said sniffling

He looked at her and blinked slowly "I don't."

She leaned against him and looked up "I swear I'll feed him and everything, Please." For effect she put her ears back and stuck her lip out.

"But we're leaving soon and-" he stopped when her eyes got big an teary

"Fine, you can keep it."

She squealed happily jumping up and down " I'm naming him Batman."

He open his mouth to say something but closed it and smiled "I'm not even going to ask."

She picked him up and smiled "Batman defender of Wingclan!" She the then started flying him around

Chaospaw just smiled an shook his head, wondering how much weirder it could get

(Stormpaw's POV)

After Chaospaw and Phoenixpaw disappeared he flew back home to get the cats who will be journeying with them. Rosepaw stayed in Thunderclan to avoid raising suspicions

He now stood inside Silverstar's den and to be honest he just realized that he'd never actually been inside, it was nice and snug with a large nest at the back center there was also a pond he smiled thirsty. He approached the pond and proceeded to dunk his whole head into the liquid.

That was when Silverstar walked into the den followed by Cherryrain, Apolloleaf, Eletricheart, Ashsong, and her kits.

They were talking until they saw him drinking from the pond seeing this Cherryrain smiled "Do you think we should tell him?" She asked leaning over to Silverstar

He smiled and nodded "Hey Stormpaw that's moon water."

He immediately stopped drinking and looked down, seeing the colorful swirls he screamed and jumped back hitting his head on the top of the den

This made everyone sweatdrop as they watched him recover

Oddkit stepped forward "What's moon water?"

Cherryrain answered the strange kit "Moon water is a way to speak to Starclan or any other clan, you say a cats name and they will appear in reflection giving you a chance to talk."

"And it's highly alcoholic." SIlverstar added

"What does that mean?" Violetkit asked innocently

Silverstar was about to answer but Ashsong interrupted "Don't you dare tell him what that is."

The leader shrugged "At least he didn't ask what intercourse was."

"What's intercourse?" Ripplekit asked nudging past his brother

Ashsong looked absolutely pissed and was about to strangle Silverstar when Stormpaw had a idea "It's when you have an addiction to Pie."

"What's Pie?" Dawnkit asked strutting to the front

"It's like a sweet flower."

"Ohhhh." All of the kits said in unison

Ashsong looked over at him with a look of thanks before slamming her wing into Silverstar's neck making him faceplant to the ground.

She smiled "Shall we go." she said herding her brood from the nest.

He just stood there before leading them from the den and towards Thunderclan territory

(Rosepaw's POV)

Rosepaw was lying in the sun outside the apprentice den , basking in the warmth, when she felt a shadow cross between her and the sun.

She opened her eyes and glared up angrily, and was surprised to see the clan's medicine cat standing there "Do you need something?"

Jayfeather shuffled on his paws "Will you help me." he said blinking slowly

"Why, would you need my help all knowing Jayfeather?" She said sitting and raising her eyebrows

"Well, you see up until a couple moons ago I was blind since birth, and everyone still treats me like a kit so I volunteered to watch the kits to show I could do it and I lost them." He said looking towards the nursery and smiling awkwardly.

"You. Lost. Them." she said slowly

"Yep."

"And you want my help."

"Totally."

"You know that if I help somecat may die."

"Uh-huh."

"And it might be you."

"Bring it On." He said tilting his head and smiling

"Come on lets do this thing." She brought a flamethrower from nowhere "Get behind me." She yelled and he did , she then pressed the On button and set fire to the clan.

** ~*w*~**

**Okay first off let me explain that a Land Fish is a Turtle**

**Secondly Voiletkit is so Innocent**

**Thirdly Love you all**

**Stay Safe x~ PB**


	21. Chapter 18

(Chaospaw's POV)

Chaospaw stood at the edge of the severely burned clan behind him all the Thunderclan cats stood watching. He felt somecat rub against him, looking over Phoenixpaw stood looking at him with quite determination "Chaospaw are you ready to set off." She whispered barely loud enough to be heard.

"Yes, the moon is rising above the trees we must move now." He said looking back at her

"Okay I''ll tell everycat." She said before walking back toward the group gathered

He looked past the trees and the moon towards the mountain and their destination. He felt a tail touch his shoulder, looking back he saw Silverstar standing there proudly grinning like a old fool .

"Chaospaw you've always been like a son to me." He said wrapping his tail around his paws "And I was wondering if you would allow me to give you your warrior name instead of your leader." Silverstar was more like his father than Lionblaze ever was.

So his answer was customary "Of course I would be honored if you gave me my warrior name." He stated dipping his head

"Great then follow me the others have already gathered." His leader said walking down the hill, Chaospaw followed suit.

(Lionblaze's POV)

Lionblaze sat beside a heavily pregnant Cinderheart and Sunpaw , he listened as they talked about her due date and how it felt to be expecting.

He wasn't really paying attention to the conversation but instead watched as his son walked passed following the other leader towards the small Wingclan group.

Chaospaw sat between the two she-cats while the grey Tom on the other side of the pink-eyes she-cat and they all four smiled happily and proudly, he noticed that all the cats started gathering around them.

That was when Cinderheart followed his gaze "Lionblaze what are they doing?" She said scooting closer slightly

"I don't know." He whispered before realizing that they weren't the only ones watching. Bramblestar was leaning forward listening in the shadows.

The leader Silverstar walked forward and sat in front of them a even grin on his face. Thier medicine sat on his left side while a bright green eyed Tom sat on his right both also smiling.

"Chaospaw, Phoenixpaw, Stormpaw, and Rosepaw-" Silverstar spoke clear as day in the now silent clearing "I've never been more proud of anycat then on this day-" He looked from each cat to the next "Rosepaw please step forward."

The pink eyed she-cat stepped forward and bowed her head

"Rosepaw from the day you were born I knew you were destined for greatness-" he hugged her closely before continuing " So on this day I name you Rosemajor." They touched noses and Rosemajor stepped back.

"Stormpaw please step forward."

The dark grey Tom with blue eyes stepped forward and bowed his head as well

"Stormpaw from the very beginning you've been at Chaospaw's side fighting the battles side by side-" he looked the the Tom proudly "So on this day and so on I name you Stormfront ." Stormfront stepped back smiling.

"Phoenixpaw please step forward."

The pretty she-cat hesitated, looking over at Chaospaw. His head was down but he saw his son mouth "Go, I'm fine." She frowned but took the step forward and bowed her head

"Phoenixpaw you surprised me-" the she-cat raised her head in surprised

"You're not mad?" She whispered surprised

The leader smiled shaking his head "Quite the opposite actually, I'm proud because you stuck with your friends through it all, you fell in the darkness, you flew past the stars, and danced with fire. So on this day I name you Phoenixstrike.

Phoenixstrike stood still a heartbeat before roughly hugging the old leader "Thank you." She whispered pulling away, smiling

She turned and walked back to her friends, She leaned against Chaospaw who was smiling and grooming her between her ears.

"Now, I believe this is against the rules but Chaospaw Will you please step forward."

Lionblaze looked over at his son who froze in mid lick and was now staring at Silverstar "Whoa, what?" He said looking at his friends who were smiling at each other. He'd totally forgot his and the leader conversation earlier.

"Dude go ahead, not like your real clan will do it." Stormfront said nudging his friend

"Shut up, Stormfront." Rosemajor growled hitting him with her wing.

"Go you giant kit." Phoenixstrike giggled pushing him forward.

The shiny silvery-white cat with Electric blue eyes stepped forward the last step and bowed his head

"Chaospaw I've watched you train side by side with cats you barely knew and gain friendships, some that shine brighter than others-" he said shooting a knowing grin over at Phoenixstrike whos face had turned a completely different shade of red, while Chaospaw buried his face in his wing "I knew your mother and before she left, she told me to watch after her little Angel so I have, and am proud to say that you...-" the old Tom started to cry "You really made your ancestors proud, you've fought to save a clan that wished you never existed, you survived Yin and Yang, all while being strong for the ones you love-" He flicked a tear away with his tail "So on this day I name you Chaosrising for the obstacles you've crossed."

Chaosrising was about to speak but he froze and looked to the sky.

Everyone watching did the same and saw the most amazing thing any of them have ever saw.

Shining in the night pulsing slightly was a Electric blue shared in amazement until a bright blue beam shot down from the heavens and landed on Chaosrising who stood shocked and terrified.

The light danced around him wrapping its self around him like a snake, His son looked around terrified before his eyes landed on Phoenixstrike who was trying to get to him

He pushed against the light hard trying to get out, when he finally stopped he looked at her tears streaming down his cheeks

Chaosrising sat his paw against the light, he stared at Phoenixstrike as she did the same. He then sat his forehead against the light, she did the same.

He looked down at her stomach for a slight second but it was slow enough for her to catch.

"No, Chaos don't look at me like that. Your going to get out please don't look like that."

Behind him to whip like light strips shot forward and pulled him back, he fought against it and charged forward he Sat his nose against the light and spoke in a distant, echoing voice "I love you, my heart, my soul, my everything."

She did the same "I love you too my armor, my fire, my strength."

He was about to say more but his legs gave out and he flew howling into the bright light that exploded when he made contact.

Chaosrising was gone, leaving five little lives changed forever

**-DT-**

**Sorry everyone I'm ending Book One with a cliffhanger **

**Book Two will have up to thirty chapters and a couple of new faces**

_Coming Soon_**  
**

**The Discord Trilogy : Book Two : Fallen Heroes **


End file.
